Secretos
by Evelyn939
Summary: UA. secuela de "Secuestrada" Él jamás tuvo una vida normal. Ella lo sabe. Él jamás fue un tipo tranquilo. Ella lo acepta. Él, como todos, también tiene secretos. Y ella...¿estará lista para ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETOS (2º temporada) Sinopsis**

 **secuela de** **"Secuestrada"**

 **Él jamás tuvo una vida normal. Ella lo sabe. Él jamás fue un tipo tranquilo. Ella lo acepta.Él, como todos, también tiene secretos. Y ella...¿estará lista para ellos?**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Octubre 22.**

\- Buenos días… - le besó el cuello. Bulma entreabrió los ojos de inmediato. Se dio un buen susto hasta tomar conciencia de que era Vegeta quién estaba tras suyo, apretándole la cintura, abrazándole el cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer de infinitas maneras… y apenas empezaba la mañana.

\- Hola…

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- De maravilla. - Bulma le dedicó una bonita sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con él. De pronto, ambos recordaron que estaban desnudos. Piel con piel. Rozándose. Vegeta se mordió un labio, al sentir la tibia piel de Bulma acariciar la suya. A Bulma se le subieron los colores, aún no superaba que Vegeta la mirara de esa forma.

\- Oye… - susurró él.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Aún… ¿aún quieres mudarte a mi ciudad?

\- Te he dicho que sí.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? Vegeta, hemos hablado de esto… dijiste que no te molestaría que nos mudemos haya un tiempo, para poder conocer a tu…

\- Ya. – le besó los labios de nuevo. Bulma le correspondió el beso, haciéndolo más largo. Sus lenguas se tocaron. Eso no hizo más que tensar a Vegeta del todo. – será como tú quieras bonita…

Bulma buscó sus manos, y las entrelazo con las de Vegeta, apretandolas. Vegeta la miró a los ojos. ¿Lo había dicho antes? Jamás había sentido eso por nadie… jamás siquiera había llegado a decirle a alguien 'te amo' o un simple 'me importas'… Bulma lo era todo. Todo lo que tenía. Y si alguien llegaba a hacerle daño, le costaría la vida.

\- Será divertido, ya verás… - le acarició una mejilla. Vegeta hizo una mueca, acariciando las piernas desnudas de Bulma.

\- Sí… será divertido. – le dijo él. Sin saber que pronto terminaría por arrepentirse.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Secretos" - Capítulo 2**

Kingston, uno de los estados de New York. Más identificado como un pueblo. Justamente donde Vegeta había pasado sus primeros años de vida. Donde había crecido. Donde había aprendido todo lo que sabe. Donde había ganado respeto. Donde había tenido que aprender a vivir como un hombre, sin temerle a nada nunca.

Bulma miró por el parabrisas. Mientras Vegeta conducía su auténtico y clásico Ford Mustang. Dos hombres altos y fornidos saludaron a Vegeta desde afuera, este levantó un brazo, saludándolos también. El auto avanzó.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? - le preguntó Vegeta. Detuvo el auto en seco. Justo delante de una pequeña casa cercada. - no quería traerte aquí...

\- ¿Por qué? ... - Bulma se desabrochó el cinturón.

\- Este lugar no va a gustarte ¿sabes? Tú... tú mereces estar en otra parte...

Los ojos de Vegeta se apagaron. De una u otra manera Bulma le entendía. ¿Se avergonzaba de sus propios amigos? ¿De su propia ciudad? No tenía porque... ella lo amaba así. Tal y como era. Sin ningún secreto.

Se colocó como pudo sobre el cuerpo de Vegeta, en el asiento piloto, Vegeta soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. La recibió sobre sus piernas mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello. Apretandolo. Le gustaba lo que hacía. Tenerle así, muy...muy junto a él. Acarició sus caderas.

\- Eres muy tonto... - le dijo ella. Vegeta frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo lo que dices...

\- Pero si contigo no digo cosas estúpidas...

\- Acabas de decir una.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que me merezco algo mejor. - se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. Hasta el mismo Vegeta le sorprendió sobremanera que lo besara en ese momento. Pero sí... le gusto...le gustó mucho... - ¿crees que puede haber algo mejor que pasar tiempo contigo?

\- ¿Conmigo? Bueno...eres muy afortunada nena, la verdad no... no hay nada mejor que pasar tiempo conmigo. - teniéndola tan cerca, aprovechó para besarle el cuello. - y eso lo podrás afirmar tú mejor que nadie. - Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que...aquí hay muchas personas que me conocen, yo crecí aquí... y... no todos tienen una muy buena imagen mía.

\- Yo tampoco. - bromeó ella.

\- Contigo es diferente.

\- ¿A sí?

\- Sí... yo... bueno ya sabes...

\- ¿Qué? - lo animó ella. Acariciándole el torso.

\- Jamás te haría daño. - la miró a los ojos. Era algo que ella debía entender. Que debía tener claro. Que nunca debería dudar. - jamás...

'Así la gente piense lo contrario.'

La besó en los labios. Esta vez más profundo. Más intenso. Necesitaba sentir su amor en medio de un beso. De esos que él solía darle, y ella solía continuar. De esos que le hacían transportarse. Sintió su húmeda lengua entre su boca. Le gustaba. La apretó más contra él, contra su poderoso cuerpo, con ganas de ella a toda hora... era más que un simple gusto, la quería...la amaba demasiado, tanto que él mismo no se lo podía creer.

Alguien tocó la ventanilla de Vegeta fuera del auto.

\- ¿Vegeta? - preguntó el hombre fuera del auto. Bulma se sobresaltó. Le sonrió a Vegeta, este parecía más bien a gusto con todo esto. Trató de bajarse de las piernas de él con dificultad. Una vez sentada en el asiento copiloto, Vegeta abrió la puerta.

\- Ah... no es cierto... - dijo con una gran sonrisa. Bajó del auto y abrazó con fuerza al hombre que lo acababa de saludar. - joder estás más grande. - le dijo. Y sí, ahora tenía dos tatuajes más y había hecho ejercicio. 

\- Siempre he sido así, imbecil. - se abrazaron. Bulma miró desde adentro del auto. - ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

\- ¿Nadie me ha extrañado en Kingston acaso? - Vegeta río.

\- Vale sí, sí...como sea... y...- trató de observar quién seguía en el auto. - ¿es una amiga? -se volvió hacia Vegeta, brindándole una mirada cómplice. Vegeta negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Si tan solo supiera que Bulma era más que eso.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de la Ford. Bulma se volteó a verlo.

\- Te quiero presentar a alguien... - le susurró con una bonita sonrisa. Bulma salió del auto de inmediato. Quería ser atenta. Diferente. ¿Vegeta había tenido otras novias? Bueno, ella quería demostrar que podía ser algo más solo eso. Vegeta la vio rodear el auto, dirigiéndose a los dos - Ella es Bulma.

\- Un gusto... - este le cogió la mano, besándosela. Vaya. Vegeta era un maestro realmente. Lo admiraba de ciertas maneras. Sabía elegir a las mujeres. Y Bulma no era la excepción.

\- Mi novia. - aclaró Vegeta. Con una oleada de celos en su cuerpo. Pequeña, pero la había. - él es turles, un amigo...

\- Un gusto también. - le dijo Bulma, de pronto sintió los brazos de Vegeta abrazarle la cintura, se volteó a mirarlo.

\- ¿Y se quedaran un tiempo aquí? - preguntó turles.

\- Sí, eso planeamos...

\- Pensé que no vendrías más.

\- Bulma quería conocer... - la volvió a apretar contra su cuerpo, ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Sí...pero... - Turles sonrió. Incómodo. - ya sabes... lo último que pasó no fue muy bueno y...

Vegeta endureció la mandíbula. Sintió la mirada de Bulma sobre sus ojos. Buscando una respuesta. Una pequeña palabra proveniente de sus labios que le explicara que había pasado. ¿Qué era lo que ella no sabía? ¿Y por qué no lo sabía? Y al ver que no obtendría respuesta de parte de Vegeta, intentó preguntárselo a Turles.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - le preguntó.

\- ¡Vegeta! - un hombre rubio y alto se apareció por detrás. Tenía un enorme dragón en su brazo derecho, tatuado hace más de cinco años. Su favorito. - ¿Qué haces aquí niño?

\- ¿Niño? - saludó Vegeta. Se volteó para abrazar a Dam. - ¡joder has envejecido!

\- No, es el ejercicio... me tiene así... - mostró su bicep derecho. - guou... ¿y quién es ella?

\- Bulma Briefs, mucho gusto. - saludó ella, estirando la mano.

\- No, no... el gusto es mío bonita... - estrechó su mano. - no me digas que este campeón  
\- palmeó el hombro de Vegeta. - te tiene en sus redes...

\- Dam... - murmuró Vegeta, algo avergonzado. Bulma sonrió.

\- Nunca escoges mal, eh. - Dam río. Los años lo habían hecho trizas. O al menos Vegeta lo recordaba diferente. Más vivo. De otra forma. El color de su cabello había cambiado, al igual que su voz y su aspecto.

\- ¿Tienes idea si Raditz está en casa? - preguntó Vegeta. - me quedaré unos días en Kingston, pero él tiene las llaves...

\- Lo he visto en la mañana. Seguro a de estar follando por ahí...

\- Dam. - volvió a decirle Vegeta, esta vez incómodo por Bulma. Ella soltó una pequeña risita. - ¿quieres decir que no está ahora?

\- No, probablemente no... - negó él.

\- Joder... - renegó Vegeta.

\- Si viene por aquí le diré que has venido, ve y da una vuelta por ahí mientras regresa... Kingston es muy grande...

\- Sí, tiene razón. - le dijo Bulma. Con verdaderas ganas de conocer más. Vegeta observó sus labios. Le provocaba besárselos en ese mismo instante. No se podía creer lo increíble que era con él. Lo poco que le importaban sus defectos. Oh, vaya. Las ganas se hicieron más grandes. Una idea se le vino a la mente.

\- Vale... - dijo, y sonrió al ver que Bulma se contentaba. - iré por ahí y regreso en una hora, si ves a ese gilipollas por aquí... le dices que he venido y que quiero que se vaya de mi casa ¿esta bien?

********** 


	3. Chapter 3

" **Secretos" - Capitulo 3**

\- ¿Y a donde me llevaras? - preguntó Bulma, mientras Vegeta manejaba por la carretera limpia.

\- Es una sorpresa...

\- Tú como siempre...

\- Me gusta ver tu rostro cuando te sorprendes, es gracioso. - le dijo él. Bulma lo miró mal, mientras él reía con gusto. - estoy bromeando...

\- A mí me gusta ver tu rostro cuando tienes ganas de...

\- Eh, no toques ese temita.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿De verdad me veo gracioso cuando quiero...

\- Sí. - esta vez él la miró mal. Pero le gustaba.

\- Entonces quiere decir que... ahora me veo gracioso... - le dijo, inquietándola. Los colores se le subieron. Y un pequeño rincón le acarició la feminidad.

\- Tonto... - susurró.

\- Es la verdad.

La luna se asomaba. Y él tenía el lugar perfecto. Estacionó la Ford frente al lago. Siempre le había gustado ese lugar. Era especial. Era único. Venía ahí cuando tenía doce años y desde entonces no había regresado. Bulma observó el lugar...

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me gustas tú...tú y todo de ti... - fue entonces cuando él la besó en los labios. No podía aguantar ni un solo momento más sin verla con él, haciéndole el amor, viéndola retorcerse por lo mucho que amaba que él la llenara con su dura polla. Pero sobre todo, con su amor.

\- ¿Quieres ir... - le preguntó entre besos. Metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Bulma, refugiándose entre su piel y la tela. Sus manos la estremecieron. Subiendo poco a poco hasta el broche del sujetador.

\- Sí... - contestó ella.

\- Sin ropa...

\- Hace frío...

\- Adentro ya no lo sentirás más... - le besó la boca de nuevo. No sentiría frío, nunca lo había sentido cuando hacían el amor.

\- Tú también desnúdate.

\- Oh...

\- ¿Qué? - Bulma se río.

\- Dilo de nuevo, suena tan sensual...

\- Pervertido. - le golpeó un hombro, mientras se quitaba la ropa. Él hizo lo mismo. Concentrándose un par de segundo en él y sólo en él. Debía dejar de mirarla antes de que se empalmara más, con Bulma nunca se sabía. Podía hasta correrse ahí mismo con solo mirarla. Le ponía tanto. Duro. Durísimo, tal y como una piedra. Y solo había algo que lograba calmar todo su hambre, y no era más que su cuerpo, su delicioso y pequeño cuerpo.

\- Listo... - le avisó ella.

\- Me di cuenta... - Vegeta relamió los labios, mientras se terminaba de quitar el pantalón.

\- No hagas como si nunca me hubieras visto así, me pones nerviosa... - otra vez se sonrojó. Pero esta vez no sabía si era porque estaba nerviosa, o porque simplemente quería que él la llevara a la cima de una vez. Que se metiera en su cuerpo.

\- Te amo... - murmuró él. Había sido más que solo una palabra. Había sido un impulso desde el fondo de su corazón. - no deberías estar nerviosa conmigo... - terminó de quitarse el pantalón, Bulma bajó la mirada. Joder... cada vez le sorprendía más con el tamaño de su erección... - no conmigo... - colocó sus manos en la nuca de ella, atrayéndola. Le besó la boca, buscando su lengua y probándola tan intensamente como podía. - quiero hacer el amor...

********************

Bulma abrió la puerta del auto y salió corriendo de ahí. Él de inmediato terminó de desvestirse para ir tras ella. Le tenía ganas. Y ahora no tenía por qué negarlo como antes.

\- Ven aquí... - le dijo una vez fuera del auto.

\- Ven tú... - le dijo Bulma. Llamándolo con las manos, Vegeta se fijó en ellas... eso solo hacía que se estremeciera más por dentro.

Bulma retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose más de Vegeta, y llegando a tocar el agua del lago con la punta sus pies. Un espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- ¿Vas a meterte sola? - le preguntó él. Bulma le dio la espalda, se metería de una buena vez antes de que sintiera más frío. Vegeta relamió los labios. - mnh, qué lindo... - se sobó las manos, observando el bonito culo de Bulma. Con unas finas braguitas que solo enseñaban las nalgas. Cuanto quiso quitarselas en ese momento... pero ella ya había entrado al agua.

Y él la esperó aún afuera. Bulma era preciosa, en todas las facetas, pero algo que a él le gustaba muchísimo era verla mojada. En el sentido literal de la palabra. Cubierta de agua. Una Diosa afrodisiaca. Suya y nada más que suya. Decidió entrar al agua también, aguantándose el frío. Empezó a buscarla, palpando. Hasta sentir la cintura de Bulma bajo el agua, se la tocó.

\- ¡Vegeta ! - saltó ella, saliendo del agua.

\- Ah, eras tú... - dijo él riendo. Se hundió en el agua para perder el frío también.

\- ¿A quién más esperabas tonto? - le dijo ella, lo vio salir del agua, fue entonces cuando lo abrazó por el cuello, colgándose de él y enredando sus piernas tras la espalda de Vegeta.

\- A nadie más... - le acomodó el cabello tras la espalda, su cuello quedó libre, para él, para su boca. Se lo besó de inmediato escuchando un pequeño gemido de entre los labios de Bulma. - solo a ti...

\- Me habías dicho algo antes de salir del auto. - Bulma le sonrió.

\- Sí... - le respondió él. Apretó sus piernas para que le abrazaran más la espalda. Los bóxers pronto reventarían. Necesitaba liberar todas esas inmensas ganas que traía dentro de él. Lo necesitaba. Se había acostumbrado a su delicioso sabor, a sus gemidos, a lo bien que se sentía cuando le hacía el amor, la tocaba y de inmediato estaban los dos... besándose, comiéndose la boca. La manera en la que se amaban era única. - creo que sabes perfectamente como estoy ahora...

\- La verdad no. - mintió.

\- Pensé que sí. - bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los senos de Bulma. Apretados por su cuerpo, su tibia lengua se posó sobre uno de ellos. Bulma se mordió el labio, apretó la espalda de Vegeta al sentir su lengua sobre sus dos senos, probándolos como un dulce caramelo. La mataría. - necesito...

\- No lo digas... - solo hazlo, pensó. Suavemente besó los labios de Vegeta. - yo también lo necesito...

Él sonrió. De inmediato bajó a Bulma de su cuerpo, ahora abrazándole la cintura, posicionó sus manos sobre sus caderas, bajando por ellas hasta el límite. Le bajó las bragas. Bulma se retorcía por dentro, todo esto la enloquecería...quería sentirlo de una puta vez dentro de ella, follándola con todas la fuerzas que tenía su guapo novio. De inmediato hizo lo mismo que él, bajó los bóxers de Vegeta, mientras ambos se hundían en el agua de nuevo.

\- Y si alguien viene...

\- Sh... - la cayó él. Besándole en los labios. - nadie pasa por aquí a estas horas... y si viene alguien, que suerte va a tener de ver esto...

\- Eres un...

\- ¿Tonto?

\- Sí... - le apretó el cuello. Él la aferró ante su cuerpo. Acercó su pene a la feminidad de Bulma. Sentía lo caliente que estaba todo haya abajo, amaba esto... joder, jamás se arrepentiría de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Nunca. Arriesgaría su pellejo las veces que fueran necesarias.

Le apretó el culo, y entró en ella con todas las fuerzas de sus caderas.

******************

\- ¡Ah! - gritó Bulma. - ¡sí! - volvió a gemir, refugiando todas sus palabras en el oído de Vegeta.

\- Más alto nena, quiero escucharte... - la apretó más fuerte. Bulma lo ceñía tanto, pero eso no hacía más que hacer que las ganas continuarán. Salió de su cuerpo para volver a entrar en él con mucha más fuerza.

\- ¡Vegeta, sí! - gimió, esta vez más fuerte, justo como él se lo había pedido. Le besó el hombro en un intento desesperado por demostrarle cuánto amaba lo que le hacía. - más...

Se metió más en su cuerpo, entregándoselo todo, bombeándola de puro placer a la velocidad que ella más le gustaba. Lento pero a la vez intenso. Suficiente para ella. Una embestida más, Bulma le besó los labios, Vegeta le mordió uno...

\- Te adoro... - le susurró ella. Él le abrazó más la cintura, su pene volvió a invadirla completamente, cortándole la respiración. Era muchísimo. Cada cosa que sentía estando con él. La feminidad de Bulma lo apretaba tanto... sentía que lo hacía llegar al último cielo, ese que ellos dos alcanzaba con los pies.

\- Pídeme más... - le dijo él, con inmensas ganas de escucharlo salir de su boca. - soy tuyo gatita...

\- Sabes que es lo que quiero Vegeta, más... más... - aquellas palabras le hicieron enloquecer más. Toda ella le fascinaba. Toda, absolutamente. Pero había algo que lo hacía perder el control y era escucharla gemir mientras la penetraba.

Un poco más. Y se acomodó dentro de ella. Cada embestida era superior a la otra. Le apretó las manos. Bulma sintió la suavidad de ellas... las entrelazó.

\- Córrete vamos... - sacó su polla de entre su feminidad, sin dejarla respirar un momento, volvió a entrar con la misma fuerza de antes. Bulma contrajo las caderas. La velocidad aumentaba y ella no dejaba de gemir al mismo ritmo. - eso es... puedo olerlo... - meció su pene dentro de ella, suave...haciéndola estremecer aún más, buscando el orgasmo

Hasta sentir esa ligera capa cubrirle el pene... lo sacó, Bulma pudo respirar por fin, notó lo cansada que estaba, la había dejado desecha. Como todas las veces que la follaba. La cogió para él, sosteniéndola por la poca fuerza que tenía ahora ella en su cuerpo. - ¿te ha gustado? Dime que sí... - le sonrió.

\- Sí... - respondió ella, apenas con un hilo de voz. Le dedicó una bonita mirada que hizo estremecer a Vegeta hasta los huesos.

\- Era lo que quería...¿sabes? Eres la única persona a la que he traído aquí, este lugar es muy especial...

\- Me estás mintiendo... - Bulma se inclinó para recoger sus bragas, ahora completamente

mojadas, se las puso.

\- ¡Que no! - él se subió el bóxer. - tú nunca me crees.

\- Claro que sí mi amor... es solo que... - le abrazó el cuello, Vegeta le rodeó las caderas.

\- Nada. - le besó los labios. - Cada cosa que te digo es verdad, tenlo por seguro... - Bulma lo miró enternecida. Podría ser uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo, pero con ella... era completamente diferente. - me importas y eso nunca va a cambiar. ...

*********** 


	4. Chapter 4

**"Secretos " - Capitulo 4**

\- ¡Tío! - lo saludó Raditz. Vegeta lo abrazó de igual manera, sosteniendo las maletas con el otro brazo, la suya y la de Bulma. - yo te hacía muerto...

\- Ya vez que no. - le negó Vegeta con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Volver a Kingston era volver a su casa, a su hogar, a sus amigos. Viejas anécdotas se le venían en la cabeza, buenas... y otras malas. Se adentró a su casa.

\- ¡Vegeta! - saludó Broly, un saludo en especial que ellos dos manejaban con las manos. - ¡joder hasta que apareces! - traía el torso descubierto y dos grandes tatuajes yacían ahí.

\- No es para tanto, hace tiempo que no venía a Kingston y quise pasar por aquí.

\- Vaya... - murmuró Raditz, observando por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Vegeta.

\- Así que... Nappa tenía razón... - le dijo Raditz. Sin perderse nada de lo que estaba mirando. - estás con ella. - Broly le siguió la mirada, de inmediato soltó un silbido. Bulma estaba buenísima.

\- Joder... - se quejó Vegeta, dejó las maletas en el suelo. Bulma aún estaba en el auto, acomodando algunas cosas que se habían desarreglado durante el viaje en su mochila de mano. - ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?

\- No puede estar aquí... - intervino Broly.

\- Esta es mi ciudad, mi casa, nada va a pasarle mientras yo esté con ella.

\- Dices eso con tanta facilidad ¿eh? Seguro te ha hecho perder la cabeza... - Broly tomó de su lata de RedBull ya empezada. - no te culpo... está buena...

Vegeta endureció la mandíbula. Trató de olvidar el comentario.

\- ¿Sabes cual es problema? Que hemos matado a sus amigas...ese es el problema. - le dijo Raditz. Vegeta miró por la ventana, ¿Bulma los recordaría? Por supuesto que sí pedazo de imbécil, no debiste traerla aquí. - el problema es que va a delatarnos cuando lo recuerde.

\- Ella no sería incapaz.

\- Ni siquiera la conoces...

\- ¡Tú no la conoces! - les gritó. Broly y Raditz se quedaron en silencio al ver a Bulma entrar por la puerta principal. Vegeta endureció los pómulos. Bajó la guardia. Trató de dedicarle la mejor mirada posible, aunque en el fondo estuviera más cabreado que nunca.

\- ¿Todo está bien? - le preguntó entre susurros, solo para sus oídos.

\- Sí... - le dijo él, casi sin voz. Observó a Raditz y Broly , tratando de hablarles con la mirada. No quería peleas con Bulma ahí. No con ella. - él es Raditz y él es Broly... - les presentó.

\- Bulma... - saludó ella, estirando las manos hacia los dos. Un pequeño destello se abrió en su mente. Un recuerdo. Ella atada de manos. Llorando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para volverlos a abrir. Son ellos... sí, sí... se volteó a mirar a Vegeta, con una mirada llena de pánico, miedo... todo a la vez. Él podía entender su mirada por completo, sabía lo que quería decirle...

\- Tranquila guapa... - le dijo uno de ellos, el más alto: Broly - nadie va a hacerte nada...

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, chocando con el torso de Vegeta. Sintiéndose aliviada por sentirlo cerca y saber que todo andaría bien mientras él estuviera. Vegeta le acarició la cintura, abrazándosela.

\- Lo pasado es pasado ¿vale? - le dijo Raditz. - nadie tiene por qué recordar eso...

Y Bulma no quiso decir más. Todo esto le dolía muchísimo. El secuestro. Sus amigas. Sus muertes. El simple hecho de saber que estaba junto a los asesinos de ellas. Que los conocía. Que acababa de darles la mano. No sabía como reaccionar. Ella había pedido todo eso, ir para aya...conocer a los amigos de Vegeta, su ciudad...saber más de él. Se pondría a llorar. Era débil ante el pasado. Pues aún le dolía, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

\- ¿Dónde está kakarotto? - preguntó Vegeta. Se acercó a coger sus maletas tendidas en el suelo.

\- Nadie lo sabe - contestó Broly... 


	5. Chapter 5

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 5**

Vegeta salió de ducharse. Bulma seguía tendida en la cama como hace media hora. No había querido ducharse con él, lo cual se le hacía rarísimo. Se secó el cabello con una toalla de manos. Traía el típico pantalón de lana que se ponía para dormir cuando vivía en Kingston, y arriba sin camiseta. Cielos, tantos recuerdos. Dejó la toalla sobre la cama y caminó de rodillas por ella hasta llegar al otro filo y encontrarse con Bulma.

\- Hola princesa... - besó la comisura sus labios. Un pequeño juego que le enloquecía.

\- Hola... - le saludó ella. Con una apenas un hilo de voz. Vegeta supo que le pasaba algo.

\- Vale, dime que está pasando. - abrió las sábanas y se metió bajo ellas con Bulma. El cuerpo de ella se volteó para mirarlo, extendió sus piernas desnudas sobre la cintura de Vegeta, las cuales él recibió arropándolas con su brazo. La acercó a él jalándoselas. - es por Raditz y Broly ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, sin querer hablar.

\- Oh mi amor... - Bulma le acarició el rostro. - jamás se te atreverían a hacerte algo, saben...saben... - se aclaró la garganta. Siempre se le había hecho difícil expresar sus sentimientos. Y más cuando estaba a solas con ella. - saben lo mucho que significas...para mí...

Bulma se acercó para besarlo. Él le devolvió el beso. Acogiendo su lengua en la de ella. Le acarició las piernas suavemente.

\- Además saben que si llegan a tocarte les romperé los huevos.

\- ¡Vegeta!

\- Es la verdad.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras reía por su comentario.

\- Nadie va a tocar mi chica. - soltó las piernas de Bulma, dejándolas caer sobre las sábanas, mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella y su cuerpo. Relamió los labios y poco a poco se acercó a sus finos labios para besarlos ligeramente. Un beso pequeño. Que ella convirtió en uno más grande. Le apretó la nuca, Vegeta soltó una risa mientras la besaba, le estaba mordiendo un labio... él hizo lo mismo, Bulma también río, aprovechó para acariciarle los abdominales remarcados. Vegeta se inclinó para besarle los senos, había quedado con muchas ganas de más después de lo del lago. Se lo hizo saber.

\- Mnh... - susurró ella al sentir la boca de Vegeta buscar sus pezones. Se le erizó la piel de inmediato.

\- Me has dejado con ganas nena... - la llenó de besos sobre el cuello, bajando por su pecho. Aquella blusa le quedaba de lujo. Y ese escote ponía a Vegeta tan caliente. Pensó que tal vez sería bueno llevar esa conversación a otro nivel. - ¿quieres...

Cuando de pronto Raditz abrió la puerta de la habitación. Primero con un gran círculo en los labios, sorprendido, y después mostrando una sonrisa pícara al observarlos a los dos, uno sobre otro.

\- Eh...

\- ¿Tan difícil se te hace tocar la puta puerta? - le preguntó Vegeta girándose, realmente cabreado. Bulma se ruborizó por completo, sintió que su rostro hervía de lo nerviosa que estaba. Raditz no hizo más que reír de nuevo y fijarse en la poca ropa que traía Bulma. Si no fueras la novia de mi mejor amigo...

\- Sí bueno...vine a ver si querían comer algo...pero veo que ustedes ya estaban comiendo...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Los de al lado te han organizado una cena...

\- ¿A mí? - preguntó Vegeta, ligeramente sorprendido. Aunque no tenía por qué, siempre había sido bien recibido en Kingston.

\- Sí, la familia de Sara.

\- ¿Pataski? - insistió Vegeta.

\- Sí ella. - afirmó Raditz. - siempre le has gustado... - Bulma empezó a prestar atención, aunque no se dio a notar. - y su familia quiere darte la bienvenida, hace mucho que no te ven...como todos...

**********

Y sí. Siempre le había gustado Vegeta. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto conducir esa preciosa Harley Davidson, saliendo con una que otra chica en Kingston. Siempre le había parecido un Dios, capaz de tratarla como se merecía. De extasiarla tanto como podía en la jodida cama. Con tan solo verlo la estremecía por completo, de pies a cabeza. Pero Vegeta siempre había tenido otros gustos. Otro tipo de tentaciones. Incluso le habían advertido que era uno de esos hombres que te follaban bien la primera vez y te dejaban con ganas, pero nunca confirmaban la segunda cita.

\- ¡Vegeta! - corrió a abrazarlo. Sus padres la miraron desde atrás. Siempre habían sido muy cercanos a Vegeta No como unos padres, si no como unos simples amigos. En especial Josh, el padre de Sara. - ¿Qué haces por aquí? - aplastó sus grandes senos sobre el torso de Vegeta. Quería demostrarle que ya no era esa simple niñata que él había dejado cuando se había ido a recorrer el mundo. A secuestrar personas... que era otra. Madura. Mejor. Y completamente para él.

\- Joder... has cambiado tanto... - fue lo primero que dijo Vegeta. Y realmente si lo había hecho. Sara ya no era una niña. Oh, por supuesto que no. Lo tenía todo en su lugar. Y perfectamente ubicado. No era más la adolescente de quince que se pintaba las uñas y se escapaba de su casa, era una mujer. Le podría haber llevado a la cama de una vez para demostrar con exactitud que partes de su cuerpo habían madurado. Pero algo que nunca había sentido antes, se había apoderado de él. Y era el simple hecho de amar a una persona. Y no fijarse en nadie más que en ella. Estaba enamorado, y eso Bulma lo sabía perfectamente.

Sara bajó la mirada mientras abrazaba a Vegeta, observando que entrelazaba su mano con la de alguien más. Miró a Bulma.

\- Sara ella es...

\- Bulma Briefs, mucho gusto. - se presentó ella misma. Como siempre. Estiró la mano y Sara se la recibió. Trató de fingir una sonrisa.

\- Mucho...gusto... - apretó y rápidamente soltó la mano de Bulma y aprovechó que no se había cogido de Vegeta todavía, para cogerlo del brazo e invitarlo a pasar. - ¡papá! - llamó Sara.

\- Vaya, vaya... - reaccionó Josh. Traía la usual camiseta de algodón sin mangas. - no me lo creo... así que era cierto que estabas aquí...

\- Todos me dicen lo mismo. - Vegeta apretó los hombros.

\- ¡Joder has crecido! - le golpeó un hombro y lo invitó a abrazarlo, Vegeta lo hizo sin mayor esfuerzo. La mirada de Josh se centró en Bulma ahora. - y...

\- Es mi novia. - resaltó él. Y le rodeó la cintura. La piel de Bulma se erizó por completo.

\- ¿Tu novia? - Josh abrió los ojos. - es un placer... - le besó la mano de la misma forma que todos ahí la habían recibido. - espero que sepas que Vegeta venía aquí de pequeño, se orinaba las camas y no aparecía en un mes. - Bulma no pudo evitar reír, Vegeta también lo hizo, aunque sin tomarle mayor importancia. - esta es como su casa.

\- ¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos? - Marie apareció detrás de Josh. Tenía unos cincuenta años igual que Josh, o tal vez menos. Y había dejado la mesa lista para los cinco. Corrió hasta Vegeta para besarle la mejilla. Era una de las pocas personas que sabía a que se dedicaba él. Y que aun así le tenía un gran cariño. Sin importar que secuestrara para otras personas. - estás más grande...

\- ¿De veras? Yo me veo igual. - respondió Vegeta.

\- Estás más guapo... - le volvió a decir Marie, apretándole una mejilla. - ¿verdad? - le sonrió a Bulma. Como preguntándoselo a ella en son de broma. Vegeta la miró a los ojos.

\- Mucho... - susurró ella. Todos rieron, menos Sara.

\- Mi nombre es Marie. - se presentó la anciana.

\- Soy Bulma. - correspondió ella. Ambas se sonrieron.

\- He cocinado tu plato favorito... - le dijo a Vegeta.

\- ¿Ravioles? - preguntó él.

\- Como a ti te gustan. - inquirió Sara. Comiéndose a Vegeta con los ojos, con la simple mirada. Necesitaba hacerle saber muchas cosas. Y odiaba el hecho de que ahora tuviera novia. Aunque eso... no le importara mucho...

**********

\- Seguro habrás hecho ejercicio... - Sara le acarició el brazo derecho. Era tan incomodo tenerla a su lado de esa forma. Tan apegada a él, y con intenciones de seguir hablando sobre su aspecto corporal. Bulma solo miró.

\- No mucho. - respondió Vegeta. A su otro lado tenía a Bulma. Intentó fijarse en lo que hacía, y aunque comía los Ravioles al igual que él, sabía que algo le molestaba. Y no dudaba qué.

\- ¡No mientas! - se rio sola, golpeando el hombro de Vegeta con amabilidad. Como si este hubiera hecho o dicho algo gracioso. Marie volvió a la mesa, después de a ver colocado más Ravioles en el plato de Josh, su esposo. - si te vez muy bien...

\- ¿Tú crees? - Vegeta le sonrió. En un intento por seguir la conversación.

\- Por supuesto... - le respondió Sara. Al igual que él esbozó una bonita sonrisa.

\- Mi hija tiene razón. - sentenció Marie. La anciana codeó a Josh, queriendo que este también diera su opinión al respecto. Pero él solo siguió comiendo. - pero aquí la única que nos puede afirmar si eso es cierto es Bulma...

Marie la miró con una sonrisa pícara, mientras que Sara se aguantaba las ganas de pedirle a Bulma que se fuera de su casa. Ya mucho era con saber que era la novia de Vegeta. Las bonitas mejillas de Bulma enrojecieron.

\- En realidad no hace mucho ejercicio... - mintió ella. Pues él podía pasarse todo el día haciendo barras o planchas. Y además... por otras cosas...

\- ¿Perdona? - Vegeta enarcó una ceja, mirando a Bulma.

\- Eso, que no haces mucho ejercicio. - volvió a decir ella. Esta vez mirándolo divertida. Vegeta amaba sentir esa bonita química entre los dos.

'¿Y quién es el que te lleva por las noches en sus brazos cuando te quedas dormida en el diván?' Pensó él...

Sara se puso de pie. Observó que el plato de Vegeta ya no tenía ni un rastro de Ravioles por lo que se inclinó en su lado para recogerlo.

\- Yo pienso que estás muy bien... - le dijo al estar cerca de él. Joder...pensó. Que bonitos senos. Redondos y provocativos. Intentó no fijarse en ellos mientras ella recogía el plato de su sitio. No podía dejar de admitir que Sara se había vuelto realmente buena.

\- ¿De veras? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Esta vez mirándola completamente. ¡NO LO HAGAS! Se dijo así mismo, intentando desviar la mirada. Pero para su pésima mala suerte, Bulma sí había notado lo que había atraído la atención de Vegeta. Sara se fue hasta la cocina.

Bulma se puso de pie.

\- Muchas gracias por la cena. - agradeció una vez puesta en pie. - a sido un gusto... - observó a los ancianos. 'Pero a ti no, zorra'. - conocerlos.

Y de esa forma salió de la casa de los Pataski. Cabreada. Sí, oh sí. Por supuesto. Esto le costaría muy caro a Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué tomas? - preguntó Bulma. Una vez en casa de Vegeta. Raditz estaba aún despierto viendo la televisión. En ese momento no le importaron las diferencias. Y mucho menos que hace unas horas le había tenido temor o algo así. Solo quería hablar con alguien.

\- RedBull. - contestó él. Y tomó de la lata una vez más. - ¿Vegeta no viene conmigo?

\- No. - respondió ella, seca. - a preferido quedarse con la muy zo... con su amiga.

\- ¿Sara? - Raditz esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Tienes otro RedBull?

\- Sí, en la nevera...

Bulma abrió y cogió una lata, para luego cerrarla y seguir con la conversación.

\- Sí Sara. - puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba el solo hecho de recordar su nombre. Había tenido que soportar toda una noche con sus estúpidos cariños hacia Vegeta. Había tenido que soportar observar como es que se le pegaba siempre, le tocaba. Y por último, tener que aguantar como Vegeta apuntaba sus ojos a los senos de esa zorra.

\- ¿Te cae mal?

\- ¿Debería caerme bien? Es una...

\- Dilo...

\- ¿Zorra? ¿puta? Que se yo. Pero Vegeta tampoco se queda atrás...

\- ¿Él también es una zorra? - Bulma rio al escuchar esa pequeña pregunta.

\- Es un idiota... - Bulma tomó del RedBull. Aunque odiaba el sabor de esa bebida, necesitaba ahogar esa furia que tenía adentro con algo.

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- ¡La miraba siempre!

\- Mujeres... - Raditz blanqueó los ojos.

Bulma se sintió ridícula. Al menos por un momento. Pensándoselo bien había quedado mal con aquella familia. La misma que, como le habían contado, había ayudado incontables veces a Vegeta en su niñez.

\- No puedo creer que te den celos de Sara.

\- Ya déjame. - le dijo Bulma.

\- Tú le gustas a Vegeta... - le dijo él. Sincerándose. Realmente lo sabía. Realmente lo notaba. Esta vez no se trataba de la simple mujer que traía a su casa por un día, follaban y no la veía nunca más. Sentía que estaba vez era importante para Vegeta.

\- No lo defiendas ¿vale?

\- Está enamorado. Te lo juro. - le volvió a decir. - de otra manera no estarías viva.

Eso le enfrió la sangre por completo. Pero parte de esa enorme sinceridad era cierta. Vegeta se moría por ella. Tanto... que no se atrevería a hacerle nada nunca.

De pronto se escucharon las llaves interceder en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Es él... pensó Bulma. De inmediato se tomó lo que pudo de la lata de RedBull y dejó lo que quedaba sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. Antes de irse a la habitación, se volteó para decirle algo a Raditz.

\- Gracias. - le sonrió ella. Una sonrisa sincera. Y tal vez...y solo tal vez... por una milésima de segundo, Raditz pudo entender porque Vegeta se había enamorado de ella... 


	6. Chapter 6

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 6**

Bulma fingía tener el sueño encima.

\- ¿Te has enfadado por algo? - preguntó él. Al verla acostada sobre la cama, dándole la espalda. Bulma no le dirigió la palabra. La verdad sí había sido un día muy largo, y enserio tenía muchas ganas de dormir... - vale. No vas a hablarme. - se cruzó de brazos. Algo de todo lo que había pasado en la noche también le había cabreado muchísimo, y era el enorme desplante que había hecho Bulma a la familia Pataski. No solo por Sara. Sino por los demás. Pero claro, ella aún no entendería por que esa familia era tan importante para Vegeta. - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Ella volvió a quedarse callada. Se hizo el silencio por un gran tiempo. Vegeta se cabreó aún más. Sabía lo difícil que se ponía Bulma en estas cosas.

\- Al menos pudiste haber inventado algo ¿no? Pero solo se te ocurrió irte.

\- No me reclames ¿vale? Has sido tú el que te has portado como un cerdo hoy... - sentenció ella. Aún puesta de espaldas.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? ¿por haber hecho todas las jodidas cosas que me has pedido? He venido hasta Kingston por ti, por tus estúpidas ganas de conocer mi ciudad. - Vegeta levantó la voz. Bulma sintió que un enorme nudo en su garganta se formaba de pronto.

\- ¿Y cual es tu problema con eso? - Bulma se volteó. Siempre había tenido esa duda. - ¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo? ¿Hay algo que yo no sé? ¿Por qué demonios odias tanto Kingston? - le preguntó. Vegeta endureció los pómulos. No Bulma... no tienes por qué saberlo.

\- No es tu problema... 

\- Tienes razón. - susurró ella, esta vez con la voz temblorosa. Odiaba discutir con Vegeta. Ambos tenían un carácter muy fuerte. - has lo que quieras, si tanto te jode tenerme aquí... mañana mismo me voy...

\- No es eso... - esta vez sí le dieron ganas de ir por ella. De abrazarla. De mantenerla a base de besos y caricias. - me encanta que estés aquí... pero no que te portes como hoy en la cena...

\- ¿Y tú qué? Te la has pasado mirando a Sara toda la noche. Dime si es que te pasa algo con ella Vegeta... por que ella estaba a punto de desnudarse cuando la mirabas.

\- Le gusto. Pero ella a mí no.

\- Sí claro.

\- Te lo digo enserio. Solo que... joder... - se quejó. - ahora está más grande.

\- Mnh...- dijo ella. Sin darle importancia. Se volteó para darle la espalda de nuevo.

\- Oye...

\- ¿Qué? - respondió fría.

\- Te amo princesa... - movió su cuerpo hasta el de ella. Hasta que sus manos quedaron atrapadas entre sus curvas y su torso quedó pegado a su fina espalda. Bulma esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Duerme ¿sí?...

\- No, enserio... te amo... - le besó una oreja, ella se estremeció. - ¿me perdonas?

\- Mañana te digo.

\- Yo ya te perdone. - le besó suavemente el cuello. Mientras ella sentía una gran oleada de lujuria recorrerle el cuerpo. - ¿de verdad tienes sueño?

\- Sí... - gimió. Vegeta se imaginó ese gemido en otro tipo de situación.

\- Vaya... - la apretó contra su cuerpo, Bulma se volteó, esta vez más cariñosa con él, se acurrucó entre su cuerpo, quedándose poco a poco dormida. - yo no... 

Al observar que ella dormía, decidió levantarse de la cama. Verdaderamente se le había quitado el sueño. En todo el día las cosas habían estado pesadas. Se había encontrado con muchas personas que no veía desde hace cinco años o menos.

Encendió el televisor principal, era pequeño y antiguo. A esas horas de la madrugada nunca había nada bueno para ver. Cambió de canales un buen rato. Hasta que encontró uno... algo que le llamó muchísimo la atención...

'Átala de las manos a la cama. Haz que se estire en ella hasta quedar completamente expuesta a ti'

Un canal pornográfico. Tragó saliva.

'Ella sentirá que todo su cuerpo es tuyo. De tu posesión. Una vez atada de manos a la cama, tápale los ojos con un pañuelo oscuro...'

Mnh...ahora que lo recordaba había visto antes uno de estos típicos programitas para personas que no lograban alcanzar el clímax con sus parejas. Él en cambio era un experto. Pero...ese tipo de cosas le llamaban la atención...

'Hazla probar diferentes cosas... ella deberá adivinar que son...'

Y se imaginó a Bulma, atada de manos y extendida sobre la cama. Completamente desnuda.

'En el momento en el que la hayas hecho probar todo lo que tú deseas, deberás penetrarla suavemente al principio, como si buscaras un camino entre su cuerpo'

Oh joder. Todo esto empezaba a ponerle realmente. Quería hacérselo. De esa y muchísimas formas más. Observó su erección entre sus pantalones. Que grande estaba. La acarició sobre los bóxers. Como me pones Bulma Como te amo...

Y apagó el patético pero innovador programita de sexo. Él sabía perfectamente como hacérselo a Bulma No tenía por qué escuchar indicaciones de otro hombre que apenas y sabía causar la mitad de lo que él. Sabía como llegar al orgasmo con ella. Como hacerla gozar y disfrutar tanto hasta gritar. Sabía como causarle un delicioso placer en todo el cuerpo.

Pero sí... lo de los pañuelos le había gustado. Tal vez lo intentaría..


	7. Chapter 7

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 7**

Bulma se estiró en la cama. El sol le dio en la cara, era bajito... pero si llegaba a fastidiarle un poco la vista. Se dio vuelta palpando con las manos a Vegeta, pero en cambio no encontró nada. ¿Dónde podía estar a tan tempranas horas de la mañana? Pero claro... olvidaba que su auténtico novio era un madrugador. Así que decidió levantarse de ahí y ponerse a buscarlo.

Vegeta le facilitó la faena. Entró a la habitación. Escondió una pequeña bolsa tras su espalda y la dejó en la mesita de noche.

\- ¿Tú, levantada a esta hora? - Vegeta arqueó una ceja. Estaba tan guapo. A esas horas siempre se ponía más de lo normal. Tenía un aire matutino, una frescura en el rostro, una bonita sonrisa.

\- Te busqué... pero no estabas... - Bulma señaló la cama con la vista.

\- Había salido un rato. - se acercó a ella, rodeándole la cintura, adueñándose de sus finas caderas. A él en cambio le gustaba verla con ese aire ligeramente desarreglado. Somnolienta. Aún con ganas de tirarse a la cama y dormir un poco más.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A ver a Sara...

\- ¿Ah?

\- Es broma, nena. - le besó la mejilla. A Bulma no pareció hacerle gracia aquella bromita. Simplemente había empezado a aborrecer ese nombre, y a la persona. - fui a hacer unas compras, no hay nada aquí.

\- Mnh... - Bulma sobó sus manos sobre el torso de Vegeta. - es una pena...

\- ¿Pena por qué?

\- Te quería encontrar a mi lado... - suavemente posicionó sus labios sobre el cuello de Vegeta. Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando del dulce contacto entre su boca con su piel. Tragó saliva. Sabía como hacerlo enloquecer.

\- Aquí estoy... - le susurró. Levantó la tira izquierda de sus braguitas. Bulma le apretó el cuello, esta vez besándole los labios ligeramente, rozándoselos, haciéndolo provocar, jugueteando de pronto con su lengua, confundiéndolo...¿Qué quería? Dímelo...antes que te tumbe sobre esa jodida cama muñeca...

\- ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de esa puta de Sara? - le preguntó entre besos.

\- Joder. ¿De nuevo con eso?

\- Dímelo.

\- No me atrae nada, no me gusta. - detuvo sus besos para poder centrarse en sus ojos.

Bulma lo miró, tan inocente. - me gustas tú. - posicionó sus manos bajo su cintura, tocándole el culo con ganas. - tú...tú me fascinas...

\- Mientes... - fue ella quien lo tumbó sobre la cama. Antes de subirse a su cuerpo, fue hasta la puerta para cerrarla con seguridad, sin temor de que Raditz volviera a entrar. Esta vez nadie lo interrumpiría. Gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar al cuerpo de Vegeta, tendido y esperándola con el pene erecto. Con ganas. Ganas inmensas por meterse dentro de su cuerpo. Penetrarle tanto como podía. Sus finas piernas se posicionaron a los lados, sentándose sobre el vientre de Vegeta - ella te gusta...

\- Te lo juro que no... - él le apretó el rostro para poder besárselo. - sabes que me muero por ti gatita. Solo por ti... - Bulma sonrió plácidamente. Volvió a sentarse sobre él. Mordió su labio inferior al sentir ese enorme bulto bajo su feminidad. La aplastó más. Vegeta gimió.

\- Que bonito... - bajó la mirada, ahora jugueteando con la erección. Vegeta pensó que moriría. Que explotaría en cualquier momento. - ¿te duele?

\- Mucho... sácala... - le pidió.

\- A veces me pregunto... - le desabrochó el pantalón. Vegeta soltó un respiro. - ¿Qué piensas cuando hago esto? - bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, adentro la exuberante erección de Vegeta. La sobó por encima. Masajeándosela.

\- Que eres simplemente la mujer perfecta de todo este putísimo mundo. - le dijo, observándola masajearle el pene. - oh sí... - cerró los ojos.

Bulma volvió a sonreír. Se inclinó un poco hacia abajo, chocando sus senos contra el torso de Vegeta, para así sacarle por completo los pantalones. Se los bajó.

\- ¿Te gusta así? - le preguntó ella. Sus finas manos tocaron sin descaro y por completo el pene de su guapo novio.

\- Sí, sí...¡sí! - la feminidad de Bulma volvió a chocarle la polla. Y lo que él no podía soportar era que aún ambos se encontraban con ropa interior. Pero no dejaría que termine. Tenía un plan mejor. - es mi turno... - la bajó de encima de su torso con delicadeza. Bulma se quedó tendida sobre la cama... 

Vegeta sacó un par de sogas de la pequeña bolsa que había traído.

\- Pero que... - a Bulma le dieron ganas de reírse. Se imaginaba lo peor. Pero no dejaba de ser excitante.

\- Déjame enseñarte... - inició besando sus pies, rodillas, lamer sus muslos. Su lengua tibia le acarició el vientre, tocando su ombligo y estómago, hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo. - estira tus brazos.

\- ¿Qué vas a...

\- Hey. - le volvió a besar la boca. - déjame a mí ¿sí?

\- Sí... - murmuró ella. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba como él le había indicado, chocando con las barandas superiores de la cama, miró hacia arriba. Las manos de Vegeta también fueron hacia haya. Oh vaya. Esto le gustaba. Le había empezado a atar las manos. Las dos. Después de unos segundos ya no podía ni siquiera mover los dedos.

Ahora sacó una venda oscura. Esta vez ella no preguntó nada. Estaba en manos de Vegeta. Sabía que no le decepcionaría. Nunca lo hacía. Y además, amaba probar cosas nuevas.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? - preguntó él. La venda cubrió los ojos de Bulma. Lo siguiente que vio fue la misma oscuridad. Pero eso no era lo que concentraba el juego, si no más bien, lo siguiente que probaría...

**********************  
Vegeta se inclinó para besarla. Un beso intenso. A la misma vez ella entreabrió un poco más su boca para poder sentir la lengua de Vegeta juguetear con la de suya. Oh Dios... todo esto empezaba a humedecerle la feminidad. Se estremeció. Era mejor aún saber que estaba atada de manos y que sería él quién tendría el control. Un gemido salió de sus labios, entonces él decidió no perder más tiempo. Bajó sus braguitas suavemente, mirándole el rostro, a pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos... se imaginaba que mirada le hubiera dado ahora mismo. Se mordió el labio. Se fijó en su pubis. Delicioso. Depilado. Le dieron ganas de mordérselo. De juguetear con su clítoris un buen rato hasta dejarla exhausta. El pene empezó a movérsele de la inimaginable excitación que sentía ahora. Joder, que enorme estaba...

Entonces se separó un poco de su, ahora caliente, cuerpo.

Bulma puso una mueca en desacuerdo.

\- Espérame belleza... - le indicó él. Se estiró hasta la mesita de noche, donde estaba la curiosa bolsa que había traído hace un rato. La abrió y sacó un frasquito mediano. - te va a gustar...

\- Todo lo que tú haces me gusta. - susurró ella. Necesitaba ver al menos un poco en que se estaba metiendo. ¿Que era lo siguiente que él haría con su cuerpo? No lo sabía. No lo podía ni siquiera percibir. Aunque... de pronto, Vegeta subió su bonita blusa hasta tocar sus senos redondos. Sintió un fino y helado líquido recorrerle el abdomen. Olfateo un poco hasta sentir que esa sustancia deliciosa también le tocaba la garganta ahora y poco después, los labios.

Mnh...chocolate. Bulma intentó relamerse los labios, pero al intentarlo... se topó con él...

\- Déjame a mí... - le pidió. Entonces bajó hasta el abdomen de ella, donde había empezado a esparcir suavemente el chocolate. Su lengua invadió por completo su cuerpo. Pasándola. De una y miles maneras. Sin dejar rastro de ese exquisito dulce.

\- Ah... Mnh, sí... - gimió ella. La tibia lengua de Vegeta se posicionó sobre sus senos, se los besó primero, cada uno... para luego llevarse a la boca a uno de ellos. Un caramelo jodidamente delicioso. Sus blancos dientes accedieron a morderlo. - ¡ah! - un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Mierda... sabes tan bien... - murmuró él. No podía más con su maldita erección. Tenía unas brutales ganas por meterse en su cuerpo, hundirse en él con todas las fuerzas posibles. Bulma siempre lograba hacerle perder el sentido. La misma noción. El pene empezó a latirle con fuerza. Aguanta un poco...

\- Sigue... - le ordenó ella. Él notó que aún quedaba un poco de chocolate en su bonita boca. Pronto aplastó su cuerpo, chocando sus provocativos senos con su pecho. Haciendo la mejor conexión del mundo. Las piernas de Bulma le rodearon la espalda, bridándole una humedad entre ambas. Estaba mojada. De lo excitada que se encontraba. De las inmensas ganas por tenerlo follandola de nuevo. Vegeta le besó la boca, comiéndose el poco chocolate que quedaba en la comisura de sus labios. - quiero más... - le dijo ella entre murmullos. Más parecidos a gemidos. Un sonido ronco. Lleno de lujuria. Vegeta intentó mirarla. Pero no pudo encontrar sus ojos, definitivamente le hacían tanta falta ahora mismo.

\- No puedo más... - le confesó él. - joder... me tienes tan empalmado...

\- ¿No hay más que deba probar? - preguntó ella. Inquieta.

Tratando de jugar un poco más. Una sonrisa le adornó el rostro. Vegeta bajó la mirada, no podía con aquella humedad proveniente del sexo de Bulma que le rozaba el pene. Era demasiado para un solo hombre. Ninguno se hubiera tardado tanto en follarla como él, cualquier otro se hubiera vuelto loco con tan solo verla desnuda.

¿Probar? Mnh ... entonces se le ocurrió una idea...

Sin aplastarla trató de ponerse de pie, llegando a sentir el respiro de la nariz de Bulma con el pene. Ahora lo puso en bandeja muy cerca a sus labios.

\- Abre la boca... - le ordenó. Ella no tendría idea de porque. No veía ni sentía nada desde su sitio. Bulma abrió ligeramente su boca. Aún ingenua, hizo un hueco pequeño. - más mi amor. - le dijo él. Ahora desesperado. Explotaría ahí mismo de lo ansioso que estaba.

Bulma la abrió un poco más. Esta vez haciendo un gran hueco, mostrando sus labios. No tendería idea de lo que estaba a punto de probar. Pero lo hizo. Cuando menos lo esperó, ya tenía la enorme polla de Vegeta en su boca. Ocupándola toda. Su lengua trató de probar un poco... conocía ese sabor.

\- ¡Ah...! SÍ... - se desahogó él. Sacó su polla de la boca de Bulma. Ella intentó buscarla de nuevo, y al encontrarla muy cerca a sus labios, decidió palparla con la lengua. Vegeta se estremeció.

\- Métela vamos... - le pidió Bulma. Él volvió a colocarla entre su boca, esta vez dejando un poco de espacio para que la tibia lengua de Bulma le lamiera el pene. Que sensación. Estaba en el cielo. Y más ahora, que Bulma le apretaba la polla con sus dientes.

\- ¡Ahh! Más nena... - gritó él. Completamente poseído. Bulma apretó un poco más los dientes. Él sintió que moriría. Sacó su polla de ahí y respiró. No podía seguir sabiendo que eyacularía pronto ahí mismo. Trató de controlarse. Bulma trató de buscar de nuevo el pene de su novio con la lengua, pero en cambio solo encontró la de Vegeta. Se había inclinado para besarle la boca. Para compartir entre los dos el elixir de su masculinidad...

Ahora tocaba el turno de Bulma. Era ella ahora quién debía ser complacida. ¿Y que otra mejor manera que hundiéndose en su cuerpo? La cogió de la cintura, y sin previo aviso, abrió sus piernas y se metió entre ellas dos. Bulma sintió que algo venía pronto y él así se lo demostró. La folló con fuerza.

\- ¡Oh Dios, sí! - gritó ella. Necesitaba cogerse de algo ahora mismo, necesitaba desquitar sus fuerzas en algo, pero no podía, seguía atada de manos. Y eso le gustaba más. Ahora sintió las manos de Vegeta cogerle los muslos, a la misma vez apoderándose un poco más de su cuerpo. Se los apretó, y entró en ella una vez más.

\- Oh joder... harás que me corra primero... - le dijo él. Y era verdad, le faltaba un leve empujón para eyacular en el sexo de Bulma. Para llegar al clímax. Entonces trató de hacer lo posible por que ambos llegaran juntos. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Nunca antes había hecho todo por llegar al orgasmo con alguien al mismo tiempo.

Bulma se dejó hacer. Sus muslos terminarían morados por la enorme fuerza que Vegeta utilizaba con ellos. Era un fenómeno. Era así. Y así le encantaba. Metía y sacaba su miembro con todas las putísimas fuerzas de sus brazos. Bulma se retorcía. Gritaba y a la misma vez le entregaba más.

\- Vamos, córrete... yo ya estoy apunto... joder... lo necesito... - ahora ninguno de los dos podía controlar la velocidad en la que iban juntos. La velocidad de sus caderas, él entraba y ella gemía con tanta fuerza, y ni siquiera le permitía descansar pues cuando ella menos lo percibía, él había vuelto a entrar y con muchas más intensidad. Hasta que él no pudo más. Su cuerpo jamás había resistido tanto. Su se desvaneció y dejó salir todo eso que había estado guardando por varios minutos. Eyaculó, y para su sorpresa... Bulma también dejó salir su maravilloso líquido de entre su feminidad...

Vegeta le acarició un brazo.

\- Me has hecho hacer el amor a las siete de la mañana... - reclamó ella. Ahora con las manos desatadas. Definitivamente todo le había gustado muchísimo.

\- Siete y media, guapa.

\- Lo mismo.

\- Pero te ha gustado... no mientas...

\- Ajá claro, yo siempre creyéndome el mejor en el sexo... - se burló ella. Lamió su dedo lleno de chocolate. Había sobrado algo dentro del frasquito. Al verla... le hizo recordar aquel fenomenal sexo oral de hace un rato.

\- No soy el único aquí que es bueno en eso.

\- ¿A no? Tendré que descubrirlo por mi cuenta. - bromeó.

\- Me refiero a ti. - la miró mal. Una inofensiva broma podía ponerlo muy celoso. Bulma se subió sobre su cuerpo, pegadizo por a ver estado lleno de chocolate hace unos buenos minutos. Vegeta le acarició el culo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí... creo que sí... - le alcanzó los labios y se los besó.

Bulma le correspondió el beso. Ambos rieron. Apestaban realmente a chocolate. Pero en exceso. - oh...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te juro que he olvidado por completo que no estamos solos en esta casa. - esbozó una sonrisa pícara. A Bulma se le subieron los colores. Había gritado tanto, e involuntariamente... que también había olvidado que dos hombres más estaban en la casa.

\- Raditz y Broly... - susurró ella. Aterrorizada y a la misma vez avergonzada.

\- Seguro lo han escuchado todo. Y me puedo imaginar lo que habrán hecho mientras escuchaban… bulma le lanzó una almohada.

\- ¡Vegeta!

\- ¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad. Cualquiera que nos escuche hacer el amor se pone caliente...

Ella intentó no reír, pero las ganas le terminaron venciendo.

\- Niégalo. - le retó él.

\- Ya basta con el tema.

\- Ha sido un fenomenal sexo oral... - dijo solo para molestarla.

\- ¡Basta! - río ella. Volvió a lanzarle otra almohada e intentó colocarse de pie, necesitaba de un baño.

\- Ven aquí. - él la jaló de una brazo. - ¿estás avergonzada?

\- Sí. Y es tu culpa.

\- Raditz y Broly duermen hasta las doce mi amor, te puedo asegurar que no han escuchado nada...

\- Vale. - Bulma se mordió un labio. Poniéndose a pensar verdaderamente si es que ellos no habrían estado despiertos antes. Si ellos eran como Vegeta... entonces sí habrían escuchado todo. Le dio un último beso a Vegeta y caminó hasta la puerta del pequeño baño personal.

\- Eh...

\- ¿Dime? - gritó ella desde el baño.

\- Quería bañarme... ya sabes... los dos...

\- ¿Nunca te cansas?

\- Solo será un baño... - ella salió del baño de nuevo y caminó hasta Vegeta, que estaba sentado aún en la cama. Le besó la boca e hizo algo que volvió a calentar a Vegeta un poco.

\- Déjalo descansar. - palmeó el pene de Vegeta con cuidado. Este tragó saliva, pero cuando intentó hacer algo al respecto, ella ya había regresado al baño...

*********** 


	8. Chapter 8

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 8  
**  
Vegeta esperaba a Bulma fuera de su habitación. Ya se había cambiado, pues había tomado una ducha a tempranas horas de la mañana. Irían a dar un paseo, quién sabe a donde, lo importante era conocer junto a ella y la verdad... es que todo se tornaba divertido cuando ella estaba.

Quería llevarla a comer a un lugar nuevo. Uno que le gustara. Bulma amaba la pasta y odiaba la carne, también el pescado, por el sabor y el olor. La conocía como a la palma de su mano. Le gustaba la Coca-Cola diet y detestaba con el alma cualquier otra marca de cerveza que no fuera la Heineken. Fumaba poco. Solo una vez lo había hecho ante sus ojos, pues moría de frío... pero todo cambió cuando en vez de fumar, decidieron hacer el amor. Amaba las películas románticas, en especial las que le hacían llorar tan intensamente al final. Varias veces se había sentado,como nunca en su puñetera vida, a observar películas de ese tipo con ella, donde al final él terminaba igual de melancólico que ella. Ella lo tomaba de la mano... y la pregunta típica del final siempre era: '¿Tú crees que eso pase en la vida real?' Y entonces él contestaba un 'No solo eso mi amor, miles de cosas más si estás conmigo' esas jodidas películas de amor siempre funcionaban. También odiaba que las cosas le salieran mal.

Y amaba con toda su alma el color rojo. Y sí... le quedaba de lujo, en los labios, en la ropa, en los zapatos, en las braguitas...

'Hay Bulma'. 'Cuanto me gustas'. Mucho a decir verdad. ¿Y ella? ¿También lo aceptaba con todos y cada uno de sus defectos? Yo sé que sí... se dijo a sí mismo. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraba de todo eso que aún no le decía? ¿Qué pasaría si de un día para otro ya no lo quería más? Si de un día para otro...empezaba a aborrecerlo... 'Y todo por esos estúpidos secretos... ¡JODER! Se lo tengo que decir... Es ahora...ahora...' Ella le había contado absolutamente todo sobre sus máximos secretos. Su lugar en la secundaria y universidad. Sus citas y esos hijos de puta que la habían hecho llorar muchísimas veces y que Vegeta, ya había hecho ciertos planes para ellos. Le había contado sobre la fría relación con su madre, sobre lo poca comunicación con su padre. Le había hablado sobre las infinitas veces que había salido de su casa sin ropa interior, sobre lo caliente que le ponía el vecino, pero no... no ahora claro, porque ahora lo prefería a él, prefería a Vegeta. Sobre las veces que se había escapado de la escuela o las veces que había copiado en los exámenes. Le había contado sobre la vez que vio por primera vez una absurda película porno con su mejor amiga. Sobre las fiestas, la primera vez que había tenido sexo..., la vez que quiso ponerse un preservativo pero no veía por donde, su pequeñísimo tatuaje bajo la oreja que últimamente había descubierto, la vez en la que había tomado hasta perder la conciencia, sus miedos, los golpes que le habían dado la vida, las buenas y malas experiencias, él... lo que significaba ahora en su vida... lo mucho que le había gustado desde la primera vez, y Vegeta, ¿Por qué no se atrevía a contarle su verdad? Tal vez era momento de acabar con tantos secretos.

Alguien tocó la puerta principal de su casa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Observó por la ventanilla un conservado 'Mazda 6' del 2010 estacionado fuera de su casa, que le llamó la atención. Sin embargo, abrió la cerradura de la puerta.

\- Kakarotto... - Vegeta abrió bien los ojos. No se creía lo que acababa de ver. Kakarotto le sonrió. Una sonrisa no del todo feliz. Una sonrisa que demostraba muchas cosas. Cosas, que Vegeta pronto estaría por descubrir.

\- Ven y dame un abrazo, hijo de puta..


	9. Chapter 9

**"Secretos"- Capitulo 9**

Y no estaba solo. Y Vegeta recordó por qué. Recordó quién era esa mujer a sus espaldas. Recordó que era la secuestrada de Kakarotto, y mucho... que se había enamorado de ella. Tal vez sentía lo mismo que Vegeta. Ese sentimiento tan fuerte, tan puro, tan sin igual, que los había llevado a amarlas muchísimo.

\- Pensé que estabas...

\- Volví. - Kakarotto se adentró. - ella es Milk. - la morena era realmente hermosa. Tenía unos ojos completamente indescriptibles. Negros puro y tranquilo, y una bonita sonrisa. Ella estiró la mano. Lucía tímida. Tímida como Bulma al momento de conocer a los amigos de Vegeta. Vegeta apretó su mano.

\- Mucho gusto... - le dijo él. La verdad no había nada en ella que le llamara mucho la atención. Y es que Kakarotto y él siempre habían tenido gustos diferentes. - vale y...¿vas a explicarme que ha sido de ti?

\- No tengo tiempo... - le dijo Kakarotto. Entonces Vegeta observó que ninguno de los dos, ni Milk ni Kakarotto, traían maletas en alguna parte. Su amigo cogió la mano derecha de Milk y la entrelazó con la suya. - necesito hablar contigo.

\- Hablemos...

\- No... Vegeta, aquí no...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mejor lugar que mi propia casa?

\- Es complicado joder, entién... - Kakarotto bajó la voz. Los tres se voltearon a mirar quién estaba tras ellos. Bulma entreabrió los labios. Al mismo tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Sonrió. Y pronto se pondría a llorar. Milk se apretó los labios, la miró con ternura, quería decirle muchas cosas, aquellas que jamás pensó que viviría con su propio secuestrador. Y ambas corrieron a abrazarse sin que alguien se los dijera. Unos llantos más y varias sollozos.

\- Estás aquí... - Bulma la miró enternecida. Vegeta no le había comentado nada sobre ella y Kakarotto. Sobre la relación que tenían.

\- Pensé que lo sabías. - susurró Milk, solo para los oídos de Bulma- Kakarotto y yo... - Bulma se volteó a mirarlo. Él solo hizo un gesto amable con la boca, parecido a una sonrisa. Debía admitir que Bulma era preciosa. Joder, en verdad lo era.

\- Él es Kakarotto, mi amigo... - le presentó Vegeta. Ambos se saludaron. ¿Por qué no le había dicho antes que una de sus mejores amigas, por no decir que era la única que quedaba viva, salía con su mejor amigo? No sabía como interpretarlo.

\- ¿Podemos salir a hablar un momento? - le preguntó Kakarotto.

\- Sí. - contestó Vegeta, al notar que Milk y Bulma ya se encontraban entretenidas entre las dos, por lo que ninguna se percató de la falta de ambos...

*****+++++++++++++++

\- Han abusado de Milk. - comenzó Kakarotto. Los ojos se le llenaron de rencor, de odio puro. De ira. De muchísima rabia. Le hacía tanto daño recordar a Milk tendida sobre el suelo, cubriéndose, apenas y podía hablar, temblaba y lloraba con temor...asco, repugnancia. Ese hombre había pasado su lengua por todo su cuerpo. Había jugado con ella. La había humillado de la peor manera. Se sentía dolido. Más que nunca. Pero sobretodo... culpa, sí... por no a ver estado con ella cuando eso había sucedido. Milk era su chica. Lo único y más valioso que tenía.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Vegeta, indignado.

\- Fue hace menos de una semana, joder... - tragó saliva. Ahora lloraría de la pura rabia. Necesitaba ahogar sus malditas ganas de matar a alguien vengándose del imbécil que había abusado de Milk cuanto antes. Encendió su Derby y aspiró el humo por la boca dejándolo salir después de unos segundos. - tú no sabes lo ha sido eso... - dijo herido. Se mordió la boca. Vegeta solo se limitó a escucharlo, necesitaba desahogarse. - ella... ella está muy mal, joder... muy mal, trata de disimularlo... pero aún le cuesta dormir por las noches o solo estar sola. - se tensó.

\- Yo... yo lo siento mucho. - murmuró Vegeta.

\- Tiene marcas por todo el cuerpo. - continuó Kakarotto. - ¿te das cuenta de lo que es esto? ¡yo le prometí que estando conmigo nadie le pondría una puta mano encima! - gritó. Vegeta bajó la cabeza. - yo lo sabía... sabía que si ella llegaba a estar conmigo estaría expuesta a estas cosas... - tragó saliva, ahora tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta. Prefería morir. Morir mil veces en vez de saber que Milk había sido violada. - todo es mi culpa...

Entonces Vegeta recordó. Él también tenía ese mismo sentimiento. Esa misma culpa que no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo. En especial al regresar a Kingston con Bulma. Ella ahora...corría los mimos peligros que él, tan solo por ser su novia.

\- No lo es. No es de nadie. - Vegeta intentó calmarlo.

\- Pero sí del hijo de puta que abusó de ella. - respondió Kakarotto. Seco. Tan frío y calculador como no lo había sido hace mucho. Tan lleno de rencor y odio. Tan lleno de miedo y a la vez rabia acumulada. ¿Miedo? Sí... miedo a que a Milk le pudiera suceder alguna otra cosa. - y yo se quién es... 


	10. Chapter 10

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 10**

\- Te noto diferente. - le dijo Bulma. Tan inocente y sin intención de nada. Milk intentó disimular, ahora sentada en el sofá principal de la casa de Vegeta .

\- ¿Enserio? Estoy igual...eres tú la que está diferente. - ambas se sonrieron. - Vegeta te ha cambiado.

\- Vaya, así que tú si conoces a mi novio pero yo no al tuyo. - Bulma sonrió, divertida. Lo que no sabía era que Milk sabía muchas cosas más de Vegeta que ella misma. Secretos. Secretos que ella aún no descifraba.

+++++

\- Y vive en Kingston. - continuó Kakarotto. - está aquí y por eso he venido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que vive aquí? - preguntó Vegeta.

Entonces Kakarotto calló. Se hizo un silencio entre los dos por un largo tiempo. Necesitaba meditar su respuesta. Una respuesta que significarían miles de recuerdos. Los peores y más repugnantes de su vida. Recuerdos para él. Recuerdos para Vegeta. Pero tenía que decírselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que Milk no fuera la única afectada, sino también... Bulma.

\- Vive aquí. Y tú lo conoces...

+++++

Bulma intentó disimular su mirada. Pero había mirado las mismas marcas más de dos veces.

\- No es nada. - le dijo Milk. Tragó saliva y se cubrió los moretones del brazo con la chaqueta.

\- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? - preguntó Bulma, realmente preocupada.

Entonces Milk prefirió callar por un momento. A pesar del tiempo Bulma seguía significando mucho para ella. Seguía confiando tanto en Bulma que empezaba a creer que también necesitaba saber la verdad. Verdad que Milk ya sabía y que le había costado muchísimo afrontar. Los ojos se le envolvieron en lágrimas. Queriendo llorar tan fuerte como podía.

Desahogarse tanto...

\- Abusaron de mí.

+++++

\- Sé que ha sido el hermano de Marrón.

Y entonces todo se volvió borroso. Como si un inmenso huracán hubiera atravesado su vista. Como si un enorme volcán hubiera explotado en frente de sus ojos. Un volcán lleno de recuerdos, de secretos, de miradas, de llantos, de lágrimas, de insultos, de miedo... miedo puro, de rabia, del peor momento de su vida. Del que se sentía avergonzado. Perdóname Marrón...

Vegeta endureció los pómulos.

\- No tienes pruebas...

\- Se está vengando Vegeta.

\- ¡No! - gritó él.

\- Él tiene una casa en el lago ¿lo recuerdas? Aquella que está justo al lado de la de mis padres... es ahí en donde me he quedado con Milk todo este tiempo.

\- Es imposible ¡joder! eso pasó hace tanto tiempo... - Vegeta tragó saliva.

\- Él fue el imbécil que se atrevió a tocarla. Lo vi el mismo día Vegeta, no había nadie más en el lago que nosotros y él. - intentó hacerlo entrar en razón. - se está vengando... - lo miró. Vegeta colocó sus manos sobre su nuca. Esto... esto no podía estar pasándole. - por lo que hicimos con su hermana.

++++

Bulma se puso una mano en los labios.

\- ¿Esto lo sabe Kakarotto?

\- Sí, por supuesto... - las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas rosas. A Bulma le dolía la garganta de tanto aguantarse el llanto.

++++

\- También tenía que contarte esto... yo...por un momento llegué a pensar que... Bulma también...

\- No. - respondió Vegeta. - no tiene ni idea de lo que le pasaría si llega a ponerle un solo dedo encima.

\- Entonces acabemos con esto. - le dijo Kakarotto. - que sepa que se ha metido con la persona equivocada.

Vegeta asintió. Y de esa forma caminó hasta su casa. Con un punto claro. Lo que le habían hecho a MILk no tenía nombre. Y sabía que a Kakarotto le había afectado más que nunca. Por eso demostraría que nunca nadie debía meterse con ellos, así esa persona involucrara su pasado. No debían meterse con ellos y mucho menos con las personas más importantes de sus vidas. Lo demostrarían, por algo eran los más buscados de Estados Unidos...

****** 

\- Bulma. - Vegeta la llamó. Ella accedió a ponerse de pie una vez que lo vio entrar con brutalidad hacia la casa. Milk también lo hizo, limpiándose las lágrimas. - necesitamos hablar...

Ella asintió. Aún afligida por lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su mejor amiga. Se le separó. Vegeta abrió la puerta de su habitación y la hizo pasar a ella primero, para luego seguirla por detrás. Cerró la puerta una vez los dos adentro.

\- Ya lo sabes... ¿cierto? - murmuró él.

\- Sí. - contestó Bulma, con la voz en un hilo. Se limpió la nariz y los ojos. - no puedo creerlo...

\- Shh... - Vegeta la cogió de las manos, haciendo que lo abrace fuertemente. Ella se escondió entre su torso, en ese momento las lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladas por sí solas.

\- Ella...ella está muy mal...

\- Kakarotto y yo vamos a encargarnos. - le dijo él, pensando que con esa frase calmaría sus nervios. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Bulma se le separó.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Él cree saber quién pudo a ver abusado de Milk y...

\- No. - Bulma negó con la cabeza. - no Vegeta, no... no me digas que vas ir a...

\- Kakarotto también está muy mal. - le aclaró. - le duele verla así... y yo... me pongo en su lugar. - la miró fijamente a los ojos. Quería que le entendiera al menos un poco de esa inmensa rabia que traía. - yo no podría soportar que algo te sucediera a ti.

\- Solo empeorarás las cosas... - le dijo.

\- Tú no me conoces.

\- Por supuesto que sí. - Bulma hizo que lo mirara esta vez. - sé que pierdes el control por la más mínima cosa. Y que ahora quieres perderlo de nuevo...

\- No es eso. Solo quiero ayudarlo.

\- ¿Y como? Ni siquiera tienen pruebas de quien ha podido ser...

\- Kakarotto las tienes. - insistió él.

\- ¿Y que harás? ¿vas a matarlo? ¿y si esa persona es inocente? - ambos se miraron. Vegeta respiró entrecortado. Endureció los pómulos. Bulma lo conocía tanto y en tan poco tiempo, sabía cada cosa de él, cada intención. Se volteó, cruzando sus brazos. Bulma pensó que tal vez había sido muy duro con él. Lo quería. Lo amaba muchísimo. Y no soportaba ni un segundo verlo así. - Vegeta¿?...

\- Déjame ¿sí?

\- Perdóname... - le acarició el hombro derecho, sin querer el cuerpo de Vegeta sufrió de un intenso remesón. Se resistió para no voltear hacia ella. - yo... lo único que quiero que estés bien... - delicadamente sus pequeñas manos pudieron con la resistencia de Vegeta, le volteó el rostro, ambos se miraron, él no pudo controlar ni un segundo el hecho de mirar sus bonitos labios. - que no te pase nada...

\- Solo déjame ayudar a Kakarotto en esto. - le susurró. - ¿crees que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que ese imbécil que abusó de Milk también podría hacerte algo a ti? - Bulma se quedó callada. - no, y tú me conoces.

Y sí. Ella lo conocía. Sabía que podía hablarle más de un día seguido, explicarle lo mucho que le dolería si algo llegaba a pasarle, pero él seguiría igual. Amaba la estúpida adrenalina. Amaba ser él. Así que solo decidió acercarse un poco más a su boca y besársela. Vegeta le correspondió el beso abriendo sus labios y dejando entrar el aliento de Bulma en su acogedora boca. Sus manos la cogieron silenciosamente, acogiéndole la cintura, apoderándose de ella, poco a poco los dos estaban tan abrazados que ninguno de los dos quería soltarse del otro.

\- Te amo. - le dijo ella. - te amo tanto... y...y solo quiero que me prometas que no harás nada de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte. - lo miró a los ojos.

\- Estaré bien, gatita. - se volvió a acercar a sus labios. Un beso pequeño. Suave. Tuvo que esforzarse para soltar el cuerpo de su novia y colocarlo de nuevo sobre el suelo. - vengo en unas horas y escúchame bien Bulma Briefs, no quiero que te preocupes por mí ¿vale? - ella respiró hondo. - ve y distráete con Milk , que yo voy a estar bien.

Y así salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se había abstenido a prometer algo que no cumpliría. Ese día tenía que acabar con su pasado, con sus secretos...antes de que Bulma pudiera llegar a enterarse de alguno. Lo que no sabía, era que eso estaba más cerca que nunca...

************* 


	11. Chapter 11

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 11**

De noche. ¿Y donde estaba Vegeta? ¿Por qué ni siquiera había llamado? Joder... y le había prometido que no se preocuparía. Que estaría bien hasta que este llegara. Pero no podía consigo misma. Necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien. Que todo había resultado bien.

\- ¿Quieres uno? - Broly le ofreció un cigarrillo. Bulma negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias. - respondió ella. - ¿Kakarotto te ha llamado? - le preguntó A Milk.

\- No... - contestó ella, decepcionada.

\- ¿Y si les pasó algo?

\- Vegeta es un hueso duro de roer, haría falta todo el ejército militar para que a ese le pasara algo. - inquirió Raditz - al igual que Kakarotto.

Ni siquiera eso pudo controlar los nervios de Bulma y de Milk. La verdad es ni Raditz ni Broly sabían lo que había pasado con ella y por qué es que Vegeta y kakarotto habían salido. Milk se puso de pie.

\- ¿Te molesta si ocupo el cuarto de Vegeta unos minutos? Joder... estoy muerta del sueño.

\- No hay problema. - le respondió Bulma, con una bonita sonrisa. Milk desapareció en dirección al pasillo de habitaciones.

\- Está buena. - sonrió Raditz.

\- No tanto... - se quejó Broly.

\- Ya van de nuevo, par de puercos.

\- ¿Puercos, nena? Es solo una opinión. Si supieras lo que dice Vegeta...

Bulma blanqueó los ojos.

\- Tengo que salir. - Bulma se puso de pie, las miradas de aquellos dos hombres se centraron en ella esta vez.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Raditz.

\- No sé... he estado todo el día aquí... solo quiero distraerme.

\- ¿Te has molestado? - sonrió Broly. - me gustan las chicas así...

\- Que te den. - Bulma le mostró el dedo medio, apunto de abrir la puerta principal.

Broly se volvió a reír, esta vez observando sin discreción el bonito culo de Bulma.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - le preguntó Raditz.

\- No te preocupes. - abrió y cerró la puerta, caminando lo más rápido que podía, alejándose de la casa de Vegeta.

\- Contéstame... contéstame por favor... - susurró contra el micrófono del teléfono. Pero nadie respondía en la otra línea. - joder Vegeta. - se quejó. Siguió marcando su número, una y otra vez. Hasta que por fin alguien le respondió.

\- ¿Bulma?

A Bulma le dio un regocijo en el corazón. Estaba muy preocupada por él, pero no era momento de demostrárselo.

\- Mi amor, perdóname...

\- Solo llamé para saber si estabas bien. Aparécete a la hora que se te de la gana. - intentó colgar, pero la voz de Vegeta se lo interrumpió.

\- No, no mi vida... por favor escúchame...

\- ¿Qué te escuche? Me dijiste que no demorarías más que unas horas, y ya casi va a ser otro día. - le reprochó. - ¿piensas que me la estoy pasando de puta madre con tus inigualables amigos aquí?

\- ¿Te han hecho algo?

\- Respóndeme.

\- No. Ya sé que no. Pero te pedí tiempo.

\- ¿Y cuanto quieres? ¿un mes? Has lo que quieras, pero una estúpida llamada tuya hubiera bastado.

\- Estoy regresando a Kingston, he tenido que viajar y no he tenido señal para llamarte.

\- ¿Viajar?

\- Si tan solo me dejaras hablar...

\- Ya. - Bulma se calló por un momento.

\- Te lo contaré todo cuando este haya contigo ¿sí? pero por favor no estés molesta bonita...

\- ¿Qué no este molesta, Vegeta? No te importo ni siquiera un poco que este preocupadísima aquí. Nunca te importo en lo absoluto...

\- Me importas Lo sabes. Sabes que todo lo hago por ti, sabes que yo... te amo...

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos.

Bulma deseó tanto tenerlo entre sus brazos ahora mismo. Besarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó él.

Bulma se demoró en responderle. De verdad necesitaba tenerlo ahí con ella. De pronto, algunos pasos se escucharon tras ella. Que callesita en la que se encontraba. Tragó saliva, pero no quiso alarmar a Vegeta, así que decidió ponerse de pie de aquella banca en la que se encontraba y caminar en dirección a casa de él.

\- Sí ¿por qué? - siguió ella. Caminó lo más rápido posible. Sin mirar atrás. Pero mientras más caminaba, más cerca se escuchaban los pasos. Mierda, alguien la estaba siguiendo.

\- No lo sé, siento que debía preguntártelo.

Bulma no habló esta vez.

\- ¿Estás ahí? - preguntó él. En ese momento Kakarotto volteó, desde su asiento copiloto, la mirada hacia Vegeta que se encontraba manejando.

Bulma corría. Corría lo más rápido que podía. Los pasos se hacían más fuertes. Tenía el celular en la mano, Vegeta aún estaba al otro lado de la línea...

\- Joder, respóndeme... - le pidió él. Y escuchaba su respiración agitada. Estaba corriendo. - algo le pasa... - le dijo a Kakarotto.

++++

\- !VEGE... - alguien tapó sus labios con brutalidad. Ella intentó zafarse, pero unos brazos fuertes la atraparon por detrás. No podía ni siquiera moverse por la enorme fuerza que la encerraba. Empezó a gemir, a llorar, a hacer algo para que alguien pudiera escucharla. Intentó morder la mano de aquel hombre que trataba de asfixiarla, pero al hacerlo... recibió un enorme golpe en el rostro, haciéndola quedar inconsciente.

El celular cayó tendido en el suelo.

++++

\- Bulma... - susurró Vegeta, aún con una pequeña esperanza de que ella pudiera contestar. - respóndeme... - tragó saliva. - respóndeme y dime que estás bien... 


	12. Chapter 12

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 12**

\- ¿Dónde está Bulma? - preguntó Vegeta. Miró a Raditz y este no supo que responder.- coño, te acabo de hacer una pregunta, ¿dónde demonios está Bulma? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez más alterado.

\- Ella... - Raditz se aclaró la garganta. - ella salió y dijo que volvería en unos minutos.

\- Debe estar cerca. - afirmó Broly.

\- ¡Joder! - se quejó Vegeta. Tenía los nervios en punta. No... no, Bulma tenía que estar bien. Si algo llegaba a pasarle no sabría de que sería capaz. - todo esto es tu maldita culpa... - se abalanzó hasta Raditz, en el intento desesperado por desquitarse de aquella gran culpa que sentía dentro de si. Pero Kakarotto lo detuvo, interponiéndose entre los dos.

\- ¡Cálmate! - le gritó. Vegeta se soltó de inmediato de los brazos de Kakarotto. Golpeó la puerta con la palma de su mano haciéndola resonar. - si no viene en unos minutos...

\- La ha secuestrado. - Vegeta tragó saliva. - ahora también a Bulma, estoy seguro que también ha sido él.

Entonces Milk se hecho a llorar sobre el torso de Kakarotto, que la acogió de la cintura fuertemente. Era muy fuerte, pero había algo que lo hacía débil y era ver a Milk de esa forma. Recordar junto a ella la manera en la que habían abusado de ella... le dolía...le dolía muchísimo...

\- ¿De que hablan? - preguntó Broly.

\- Es una larga historia. - contestó Kakarotto. - pero estoy seguro que tú también recuerdas a Zarbon Limbert.

El rostro de Broly empalideció. ¿Limbert? Joder...ese apellido le traía tantos recuerdos.

\- Sí. - contestó.

\- A sido ese quién a secuestrado a Bulma.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben? - intervino Raditz. - pero qué...¿qué tiene que ver Zarbon con Bulma?

Vegeta solo se quedó pensando '¿Pero que tiene que ver Limbert con Bulma?' Esa era la clave. Zarbon Limbert no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero sí con Vegeta. Se estaba vengando justo como lo había sospechado. Y estaba tocando lo más preciado para él. Nada le importaba más que tener a Bulma con él ahora mismo. Sentía tanta impotencia por dentro. Le había prometido que a su lado nada llegaría a pasarle, aunque sabía que iba a ser difícil se había propuesto cumplir esa promesa hasta que el destino lo quisiera, o mejor dicho... hasta que ella de algún modo dejara de quererlo si es que eso llegaba a suceder, pues él jamás lo dejaría de hacer. Una promesa que cumpliría así fuera lo último que tuviera que hacer.

Bulma, su Bulma... no podía ser secuestrada por nadie más que no fuera él... 


	13. Chapter 13

" **Secretos" - Capitulo 13**

Zarbon Limbert solía vivir a tres horas de Kingston. Pero de pronto, sus más cercanos vecinos ya no lo habían visto más. Nadie sabía que había pasado con él. Unos decían que se había mudado a otro pueblo y otros... que había vuelto a Kingston. Lo cual sería imposible de creer para muchos, pues en ese lugar había muerto su hermana.

\- Mnh... - le sonrió. Sacó una de sus más bonitas armas y la paseó por su cuello. - ¿te gusta esta?

Hasta sus más grandes amigos afirmaban que se había vuelto loco, otros decían que podía tener principios de esquizofrenia después del accidente de su hermana. Lo único que deseaban era ayudarlo de alguna manera.

\- A mi sí. Está perfecta... - volvió a sonreír. Y la tiró al sillón que estaba a su lado. - pero yo quiero usar otra cosa contigo preciosa... - entonces abrió un pequeño maletín de cinco llaves. Navajas.

Tres años después de aquella gran pérdida, todos le habían perdido el rastro. Y el caso de la muerte de su hermana terminó perdido entre los expedientes policiales. Nadie nunca volvió a darle importancia. Nadie nunca volvió a mover un dedo por él y por la muerte de Marrón. Simplemente dejaron que ésta muriera sin justicia alguna.

\- ¿Viste cómo terminó tu amiga? - la mandíbula empezó a vibrarle sin control. - ¿la viste? - le preguntó gritándole. Bulma solo logró afirmar con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas le brotaban por los ojos sin retención. - así vas a quedar tú también, si es que antes no me provoca matarte.

El tiempo continuó. Y él ya no vivía tranquilo. Sabía que su hermana no descansaría en paz hasta que él o alguien de su familia hicieran justicia por ella.

\- ¿Quién soy? - acercó su repugnante rostro hasta el de Bulma. Esta intentó cerrar los ojos. - pregúntaselo a tu novio muñeca... - fuertemente arrancó la cinta adhesiva de la boca de Bulma, esta soltó un grito ahogado. Intentó respirar.

Y él sería quién cobraría venganza por aquel accidente que había provocado la muerte de su hermana. Sería él, pues era el único que sabía toda la verdad. El único que sabía ese gran secreto.

\- Él te sabrá explicar con exactitud lo que hizo... - le susurró, tuvo la idea de acercarse a los labios de Bulma. Ligeramente lastimados por la cinta adhesiva. Se los besó. Ella apretó los ojos, sintiéndose completamente sucia. Zarbon movió sus labios, moviendo los de ella. - ¿te gustaría saberlo?...

Cinco años atrás. 24 de Octubre. Un día antes la motocicleta de Vegeta había amanecido completamente desmantelada frente a su casa. Zarbon le había jugado la broma del siglo. Pero eso no se quedaría así.

\- Entra. - kakarotto la empujó para que pasara. Apenas tenía dieciséis, pero tenía un buen culo y pechos deseables. Kakarotto cerró la puerta de la habitación, y en esta habían tres hombres más.

\- ¡Tómate otra, no seas cabrón! - rió Broly

\- ¿Cabrón yo? - Vegeta lo empujó con fuerza. - mide tus palabras imbécil. - le reprochó. Había tomado más de la cuenta. Como nunca en su vida. En ese momento, y retado por Broly, se tomó otra botella de Whisky entera. Un poco de ese líquido se le cayó por la boca.

\- Ya, joder... si salimos manejando así nos quitarán las motos. - protestó Raditz.

\- Eh Broly, tranquilízame a la mariquita de Raditz por favor. - esta vez kakarotto lo empujó con fuerza, apartándolo. - mira a quien traje. - sonrió.

\- Vaya, vaya...¿la hermana del perdedor? - preguntó Vegeta, divertido.

\- Exacto. - contestó kakarotto. La sostuvo del brazo para luego tumbarla sobre la cama. - dime que no está buena...

\- No podría. - negó Vegeta. Mirándola sin descaro alguno. No era de su tipo. Pero esa noche solo le provocaba follar. - coño... - farfulló. - ¿Cómo es que no te invite a mi cama antes?

Todos rieron. Incluso Raditz hizo una mueca. Broly sacó otra botella de Whisky e intentó tomar de ella, pero Vegeta se la arrebató. Tomo de ella un pequeño fragmento y luego la regó sobre el escote de Marrón. Succionó sobre su pecho lo que quedaba.

\- Sabe tan bien... - le dijo a los otros. Ella solo cerró los ojos. Tragó saliva e hizo fuerza en los brazos para intentar soltarse. - hey, bonita...cálmate... - le sonrió. Kakarotto también se inclinó y probó un pequeño bocado del Whisky entre sus senos. Fue cuando ella perdió por completo el control.

\- ¡Suéltenme! - gritó, con el miedo poblado entre sus ojos y agudizado en su voz. - ¡por favor, suéltenme! - les pidió. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero en vez de soltarla, la cogieron con más fuerza entre los tres. Raditz solo se dedicó a observar, no quería ser partícipe de eso. Contando con que los demás estaban tan ebrios que a penas podían reconocerse entre ellos. Fue hasta la ventana, encendió un cigarrillo y fumó...fumó y fumó mientras veías los autos pasar por aquella ventana en ese gran edificio de hotel. Fumó y fumó... mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Marrón y las risas de sus amigos. Fumó más. Y los gritos se iban apagando. Y ellos se habían dejado de reír. Y ahora ella lloraba con el alma, pero en silencio, estrujando una almohada en esa cama en la que habían abusado de ella y se habían burlado tal y como a una zorra.

Dos días después ella no pudo soportar ni un segundo más ese repugnante recuerdo. Y se quitó la vida mientras manejaba el auto de Zarbon. Y en esa mismo auto, había dejado escrito una carta... donde contaba sin nombres lo que había sucedido con ella ese 24 de octubre.

++++++

Las lágrimas de Bulma cayeron por sí solas. Aquella historia había sido la más repugnante y sucia que habían escuchado sus oídos. No lo creería si es que no tuviera las pruebas en sus manos. La carta de Marrón estaba justo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Aún crees en él después de esto? - le preguntó Zarbon. Una pregunta que la hizo pensar muchísimo, pero que ahora podía responder con seguridad. No creía en él. No creería en él ni un segundo más. Era un secuestrador. Un criminal. Un asqueroso criminal que había jugado con sus malditos sentimientos. Que la había enamorado tanto...que hasta la había cegado. La había hecho creer que lo malo era bueno, y que lo bueno no para ella. ¿Cómo creerle a alguien así? ¡joder! le daba tanto asco a ver compartido la cama con él todo los días. A verlo besado y decirle sobre todo que...lo amaba. Le daba tanto asco a ver tenido que confiar en él mientras no sabía lo que había hecho en el pasado.

Intentó dejar de llorar. Pero no podía. Parte de su cuerpo y emociones le pertenecían a él. Parte de su vida era él. Parte de sus lágrimas eran para él. Al igual que su corazón.

Esa noche tenía algo en claro... Vegeta la había perdido para siempre... 


	14. Chapter 14

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 14**

\- Lo siento... - ni siquiera la misma Bulma se creía a ver pronunciado esas palabras, después de que él la hubiera golpeado y la hubiera traído hasta ahí. Pero aquella frase y ese par de palabras era justamente lo que necesitaba Zarbon en ese mismo instante. - de verdad... lo lamento.

\- ¿Tú por qué? Al fin y al cabo también estás metida con ese... - susurró él. Frustrado. De su viejo vaquero sacó un unos comprimidos. Se los metió a la boca pasándoselos sin necesidad de líquido. - con ese y con todos los que esa noche humillaron a mi hermana.

Zarbon apretó los ojos. Esas pastillas siempre lo hacían perder la tranquilidad, lograban colocarlo más nervioso de lo que muchas veces ya se encontraba.

\- ¿Sabes? Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto bonita... - derribó un par de adornos de la mesa.

Bulma saltó en su sitio. - me gustaría mucho ver la cara de Vegeta cuando vea como follo a su novia.

\- No ganarás nada. - logró decirle ella. A pesar del enorme miedo que la invadía, tuvo un poco de agallas como para hablar. De pronto un nudo se le formó en la garganta. - hagas lo que hagas conmigo...tu hermana no regresará.

Y entonces, recibió un fuerte golpe entre los pómulos. Se hecho para adelante, el cabello le cayó sobre la frente mientras sus lágrimas empezaron a desplomarse totalmente incontroladas.

\- Ya sé que no regresará. - admitió. - resultaste igual de insoportable que el mismo Vegeta ¿eh? Eso me gusta. - sonrió. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojizo.

\- por eso... - de entre su mochila sacó una cámara de video más o menos vieja. - él podrá ver lo que hacemos... - la encendió y la colocó sobre la mesa, que quedaba directamente frente a Bulma. La enfocaba directo. - y sí... le encantará... - volvió a sonreír, y esta vez procedió a quitarse la camiseta de un tirón. Bulma solo miraba desde atrás... otra vez le dieron ganas de llorar, de correr, de gritar tan fuertemente hasta que alguien la escuchara. Prefería mil veces morir, en vez de estar encerrada con él.

Zarbon encendió un cigarro. El humo salió. Espiró y luego dejó salir el humo por la boca.

\- ¿Quieres? - le preguntó. - es marihuana.

++++

'Piensa...piensa...vamos... tiene que a ver una sola pista en toda esta historia...un lugar'... de pronto, una idea iluminó su cabeza.

\- Está en la casa del lago. - inquirió. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era ese el mismo lugar en donde había abusado de Milk. Y Dios...Dios quisiera que no pasara lo mismo con Bulma. Kakarotto lo miró. - iré solo.

\- No, joder... no seas imbécil...

\- ¡Iré solo! No necesito de tu ayuda ni de la ayuda de nadie ¿me entiendes? Todo este jodido problema es mío y nada más que mío. - le gritó a Kakarotto. Cogió sus llaves del auto e intentó irse por la puerta principal. Prepotente. Completamente alterado.

\- ¡Que no! - gritó esta vez kakarotto, le dio un pequeño empujón. Vegeta se cabreo más. Le habló de cerca.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que en este preciso momento ese hijo de puta podría estar abusando de Bulma? - le preguntó. Y de pronto, sintió un gran nudo en la garganta. La mandíbula empezó a temblarle, y sus ojos se humedecieron tanto que no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima fina. Respiró aire, pero aun así lloró...lloró como nunca.

Cubriéndose el rostro. Quería morir. Morir...morir ya...pero no sin antes a verle arrancado los huevos a ese animal. - hasta...hasta podría matarla... - le dijo con los ojos hinchados. En pocos minutos había llorado todo lo que nunca en su puñetera vida había hecho. Le dolía el alma, el mismo corazón... no podía consigo mismo.

\- Ella está bien...

\- Tú no sabes nada.

\- Tú tampoco. - le dijo directo. Entendía perfectamente en que estado estaba su amigo. - y ni tú ni yo lo sabremos si seguimos así ¿vale? ¿te ha quedado claro? Si te vas solo eres capaz de matar a la primera persona que se te cruce en el camino ¿me oyes? Te conozco. - Vegeta bajó la cabeza, intentó no llorar...pero la mente no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto. Tragó saliva. - escúchame. - Vegeta levantó la mirada. - tú mismo lo dijiste. - le animó. - Zarbon no tiene ni la más mínima idea de con quién se ha metido. - Vegeta respiró hondo. Sabía que todo esto se lo merecía de algún modo. De alguna manera tendría que pagar sus pecados. De alguna manera tendría que limpiar su pasado. - y eso lo vamos a demostrar tú y yo... 


	15. Chapter 15

**"Secretos"- Capitulo 15**

\- Si quieres al final te regalo la cinta. - le dijo divertido. Bulma no quiso mirar lo que hacía. Cada cosa que escuchaba de su boca solo le provocaba nauseas. Sus pequeñas lágrimas no dejaban de salir. - eh...¿Por qué lloras? - le preguntó fingiendo estar interesado. Fue cuando se acercó a la butaca en la que Bulma se encontraba sentada. - ¿tienes miedo?

Ella levantó la mirada. Encontrándose con los ojos negros y profundos de Zarbon. Llenos de odio, de rencor, de ganas inmensas por hacer daño.

\- ¿Crees que mi hermana no lo tuvo? - gritó esta vez. La piel de Bulma se erizó de nuevo, supuso que sus manos estarían sudando frío. Pero no lo sentía. No, no podía. Sus propias manos estarían apunto de dejar de circular sangre por la forma en la que zarbon las había amarrado. - ¿crees que ella se sintió feliz cuando Vegeta y sus amigos le dejaron marcas en el cuerpo para violarla? ¿sí? - le preguntó de nuevo, esta más cerca a su boca.

Bulma se sintió asqueada. - así vas a sentirte tú, nena...así y mejor... por que Vegeta lo verá todo. - miró a la cámara. - saluda. - sonrió.

\- Ella no estaría feliz con esto... - murmuró Bulma. Casi no se le podía escuchar.

\- ¿Perdona? Ella me ha pedido esto. Ella me ha dicho que quiere observar como cada uno de esas ratas sufren tanto como yo sufrí...

\- ¡Ella está muerta! - gritó Bulma. Impulsiva. - está... - intentó decir algo de nuevo, pero las manos de Zarbon volvieron a golpearle el rostro. Esta vez logrando romperle el labio inferior por la intensidad del golpe. Ella no lloró esta vez. Escupió la sangre al suelo.

\- Está muerta por Vegeta. - inció él. Sabiendo que eso sería lo que más le dolería a Bulma. Escuchar la verdad. - por que Vegeta le abrió la malditas piernas y la folló como a ti, como a todas las putas a las que se ha tirado. - la fricción volvió. Necesitaba llorar. Descargarse. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al más mínimo segundo de escuchar su nombre, el nombre de Vegeta. - tú no era más que el montón. Déjame adivinar... ¿Cuántas veces te han abierto las piernas? Tal vez...¿siempre?

Ella lo escupió esta vez. Él se abstuvo para no golpearla de nuevo. No ganaría nada con eso. Al contrario, solo le dio fuerzas para comenzar con su verdadera venganza.

\- Vegeta ama ver porno... - se rio. - y esto le encantará. - se bajó los pantalones... 

Kakarotto detuvo el auto. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por dejar a Milk en Kingston mientras él acompañaba a Vegeta, pero sentía que debía hacerlo para evitar otro tipo de tragedia.

\- Es aquí. - le indicó. Vegeta bajó del auto, Kakarotto hizo lo mismo. El lago se encontraba bajo las dos únicas casa que se localizaban en esos terrenos. Los padres de Kakarotto siempre habían tenido dinero, y esas eran unas de las casas más codiciadas de los estados unidos.

Vegeta las divisó. Como supuso. La casa de al lado era la única que se encontraba con las luces encendidas. 'Así que ahí estás ¿verdad? Te has jodido conmigo...te has jodido...te lo prometo'. Decidió caminar directo hacia la casa en donde pensaba y se encontraría zarbon.

\- Quiero entrar solo. - le pidió Vegeta. - quiero que...quiero que lo entiendas, es un tema personal. Algo que debo aclarar con él si es que en verdad está ahí adentro.

\- Se lo que es. - afirmó Kakarotto. - ten. - se regresó al auto y abrió uno de los estantes de este para sacar una arma común. - está cargada.

Vegeta asintió. Esto no le daba miedo en lo absoluto. Matar era sencillo. Sencillo para él. En realidad todo lo era, todo...menos tener que afrontar que Bulma podía resultar herida en todo esto. Esta vez Vegeta se adentró.

Un golpe. Dos. Tres. La puerta principal cayó.

++++

Le desató las manos. Lo tenía desnudo frente a sus ojos. Esta vez no se había abstenido de llorar. Tenía miedo. Miedo más que nunca. Sabía que esta vez no se salvaría de ser violada por él. Esta vez no tendría dos opciones por escoger, sería eso... o eso. Una vez desatada quiso salir corriendo de ahí.

El la tiró con una fuerza descomunal a la cama del costado. Se dio tiempo para acomodar la cámara, para que esta tuviera todos los detalles de lo que estaría apunto de hacer.

\- Quiero que grites. - le ordenó. - que grites tanto como mi hermana lo hizo. - Bulma lo miró aterrorizada desde abajo. Intentó irse de nuevo, pero él volvió a cogerla de nuevo. Rozando su pene y sus testículos con sus jeans. Bajó sus labios. - ¡no te muevas zorra! - le gritó. Le besó el cuello, mientras ella se movía. Mientras ella solo deseaba morir.

+++

Cruzó la cocina y la sala principal. Joder. Sacó el arma. Aún no escuchaba nada. Pero sabía que se encontraba ahí.¿Dónde estaba? '¿Dónde estás? Vamos Bulma... dímelo, dame una señal por favor... '

+++

Los labios de Zarbon la besaron. Mientras sus manos se encargaron de bajarle los jeans con brusquedad dejándola en braguitas.

\- Que delicia... - se relamió los labios. - mira como me pone todo esto. - bajó su propia mirada para observar la erección entre sus piernas.

Bulma cerró los ojos. Los cerró tan fuerte que la cabeza le dolió por eso. 'Vegeta'...susurró en su cabeza. Y no supo por qué. Solo había sido un impulso provocado por sus propios nervios. 'Vegeta'...volvió a repetir. Te necesito... y algo, algo sobrenatural... algo que no sabía qué... le decía que debía gritarlo. Debía hacerlo ahora.

\- ¡VEGETA! - gritó fuertemente. Zarbon se detuvo para observarla. La miró con furia.

\- Te has jodido. - le dijo por última vez.

++++

"Vegeta"...escuchó él. Es ella. ¡Es ella! Sí, sí... recordó el sonido de su voz y supo que venía de arriba. 'Estás aquí mi amor...estás aquí y te prometo que nada va a pasarte'. Subió las escaleras.

++++

\- ¿Vegeta? - le gritó Zarbon. La cogió de los brazos por un tiempo, haciendo que ella perdiera la fuerza. - ¡te vas a tragar ese maldito nombre! - le besó la boca con brusquedad, haciéndola gemir por la fuerza. Plantó sus manos en sus caderas, apunto de bajarle las bragas de un tirón y follarla con tanta furia...

\- ¡Suéltala! - la puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente. - no te atrevas a ponerle ni un dedo más encima. - le amenazó. Zarbon se volteó, desnudo sobre ella, mostró una sonrisa victoriosa. Vegeta tragó saliva. - no lo hagas... si no quieres terminar pudriéndote a tres metros bajo tierra.

Vegeta había llegado... 


	16. Chapter 16

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 16  
**  
Sintió tanta furia acumulada al ver a Zarbon semi-desnudo con su chica ahí abajo. Tratando de forcejearla. Tocándola. Haciéndola sentir miedo. Le dolía en el alma, y nada nunca le había dolido más que eso. Apuntó a Zarbon directamente a la cara, aunque hubiera preferido dispararle otra cosa.

\- Baja el arma. - le ordenó Zarbon. Apretó las manos de Bulma aún más fuerte, ella soltó un gemido. Vegeta apretó la mandíbula. - recuerda que yo soy el que tiene el control ahora... - se rió. Bulma gimió aún más fuerte al sentir las monumentales manos de Zarbon apretarle las muñecas.

\- Suéltala ahora mismo. - le volvió a ordenar Vegeta. Rozó los dos dedos índices de sus manos con el gatillo de la pistola. - este asunto es entre tú y yo. - le dijo. Zarbon se detuvo a escucharlo.

Bulma cerró los ojos aterrorizada. - y eso lo sabes perfectamente. Ella no tiene por qué pagar por esto.

\- ¿Te parece? - Zarbon escabulló sus manos entre debajo de las sábanas de su cama, llegando hasta las almohadas. Un arma apareció entonces. - ¿entonces por qué mierda no pensaste en eso cuando violaste a mi hermana? - le gritó. Hizo que Bulma se sentara para poder abrazarle el cuello y apuntarle la sien. Ella empezó a llorar... no quería mirarlo, no quería mirar a Vegeta después de lo que sabía de él. Vegeta tragó saliva. Joder. Bulma lo sabíá todo. Lo reconocía por su mirada. Quiso mirarla a los ojos mientras Zarbon hablaba, pero ella nunca le devolvió la mirada...

\- Bulma no tiene nada que ver en esto... - le volvió a decir. Esta vez más desesperado. - ¡que la sueltes joder! - gritó. Zarbon se rio a gusto. - en todo caso a quién deberías matar es a mí. - le dijo.

Zarbon abrió los ojos, sonriendo a medias. Algo de todo esto le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Tú? ¿dando la vida por alguien? - quiso reírse con ganas. - debo a verme perdido de mucho todos estos años... - Vegeta bajó la mirada, a los pocos segundos la volvió a subir. En ese momento tuvo tantas ganas de dispararle a Bulma. Ahora sí estaba seguro que sería lo que más le dolería a Vegeta. Y eso... eso solo hacía que las cosas resultaran a su favor.

\- Zarbon... - susurró Vegeta. Si perdía la calma, Bulma sería la primera afectada. - suéltala por favor...

Este soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Te has visto? - lo miró de pies a cabeza. - Este día iba a llegar en algún momento... y no sabes como lo estoy disfrutando.

\- ¡Mátame a mí! - le volvió a gritar.

\- ¿De que me serviría? - preguntó Zarbon. - te irás al putísimo infierno de todos modos. - le dijo con toda la furia que había acumulado desde hace cinco años. - pero no irás solo. - apretó el cuerpo de Bulma. Ella cerró los ojos. Sostuvo la respiración.

\- ¡Perdón! - Vegeta gritó. Zarbon apretó aún más el cuerpo de Bulma. - perdóname por favor... se... sé que lo que hice jamás lo vas a olvidar... que jamás debí a ver hecho lo que hice, no sabes... no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuanto estoy arrepentido... - murmuró. - pero Marrón jamás se hubiera sentido feliz por esto...

\- ¿Tú que coño sabes de eso?

\- Ella nunca te pidió que hicieras esto Zarbon. - trató de mirarlo directamente. Sus brazos empezaron a perder fuerza, soltando poco a poco el cuerpo de Bulma. - no tienes ni una puta idea de lo arrepentido que estoy... - le dijo con sinceridad. En verdad sentía en lo más dentro de su corazón que era así.

\- ¡Marron se quitó la vida por tu maldita culpa! - gritó Zarbon, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Bulma tragó saliva. Por un momento quiso mirar a los ojos a Vegeta, y así lo hizo... él le devolvió la mirada.

Y entonces las fuerzas en el cuerpo de Zarbon desaparecieron. Se sentía débil. Pequeño. Tan diminuto, mientras hace un rato creía poder dominarlo todo mientras quisiera. Soltó el cuello de Bulma, para ponerse a llorar, esta caminó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos y unos cuantos golpes hasta el filo de la cama. Zarbon se apuntó así mismo en la sien. Sintió que debía acabar consigo mismo ahora, que tenía que hacerlo... que su misión acababa ahí... que la misma Marrón se lo pedía así. Que ya había hecho sufrir a Vegeta lo suficiente. Que solo necesitaba de un 'perdóname' y su tarea estaba cumplida. Sentía que la mismísima Marrón se lo pedía. Miró a Vegeta. Este trago saliva.

Bulma estaba a salvo, eso importaba...nada más, nada...él podía morir si era lo que tanto quería Zarbon. Pero al menos se sentía bien consigo mismo. Se sentía limpio. Sentía que por fin sus secretos se acaban, que terminaba... le había pedido perdón, aunque sabía que eso no sanaría sus heridas nunca... lo había hecho con el corazón. Así pasara lo que pasara luego.

\- Nos vemos al otro lado, colega. - le sonrió por última vez. Vegeta lo observó dispararse. El sonido entorpecedor del arma hizo que Bulma cerrara los ojos. Lo próximo que pudo ver fue sangre manchando las sábanas. Vegeta soltó el arma también. No tenía razón para usarla ahora. Zarbon se había ido. Se había ido por fin. Jamás volvería. Y ojala en ese momento se estuviera encontrando con su hermana haya arriba. No volvería nunca... ni tampoco los secretos de Vegeta, aquellos que se habían borrado por fin. Y aunque sabía que esa historia había acabado, su castigo aún estaba por venir.

Se acercó a Bulma, aún sentada sobre el filo de la cama. Estática. Completamente estupefacta. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para moverse. Todo esto había sido demasiado para ella. Vegeta intentó tomarla de las manos...

\- No te atrevas a tocarme. - susurró...

Vegeta se apartó. Bulma se acarició los moretones en sus brazos. Sin pronunciar palabra de su dolor.

\- Perdóname... - Vegeta apretó los ojos al decírselo. Siempre se le había hecho difícil reconocer sus errores. - por favor... - le acarició el hombro descubierto.

\- Te he dicho que no me toques. - Bulma separó su hombro con brusquedad. - y tampoco me dirijas la pala...

Vegeta la cogió de las caderas y la pegó a su cuerpo. Besándola suavemente en los labios. La necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir su calor, aquel olor que traía en el cuerpo que hacía enloquecer a cualquier, necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo... que estaba bien. Continuó besándola hasta sentir las pequeñas manos de Bulma empujándolo. Vegeta se separó. Y a la misma vez volteó el rostro al recibir la enorme bofetada que Bulma le daría.

\- ¡Suéltame! - le gritó. Los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas. Vegeta permaneció con el rostro volteado. También deseaba llorar. Llorar mucho, muchísimo... no quería perderla de esa forma... no... - por favor... - le rogó. - no me toques Vegeta, no quiero... no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

\- Déjame explicártelo...

\- ¡No! - negó Bulma. Esta vez estalló en lágrimas. No había nada que escuchar. - solo...solo quiero salir de aquí... - cerró los ojos, dejando salir las últimas lágrimas que se habían formado. Vegeta quiso volver a acercársele. Sentir que al menos tenía una esperanza con ella. Sentir que al menos... no todo estaba perdido.

\- Solo quiero que me escuches...

\- Me das asco. - le dijo aguantándose las lágrimas. - me das asco Vegeta. - evitó llorar. Y Vegeta... Vegeta también lo hizo... Así las cosas resultarían más fáciles. Así sería más fácil dejarlo ir y olvidarse de él. No quiso y no tuvo las agallas para mirarlo y decírselo a los ojos. Sabía que él podría dominarla con cualquier mirada o frase que proviniera de sus labios. Lo conocía, y se conocía a ella misma. Así que sí...salió de la habitación, de aquel cuarto en el que Zarbon había muerto, de aquel cuarto en el que los secretos de Vegeta se habían esfumado para siempre. Pero así como los secretos se habían ido...tal vez el amor también... 


	17. Chapter 17

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 17 Capítulos finales.**

Llegó. Tomó una ducha a la velocidad máxima. Salió y cogió su ropa y las pocas cosas que tenía. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de peinarse bien. Ni de arreglarse como tanto lo hacía. Y es que nada de eso importaba...solo quería irse... cogió la pequeña maleta que había formado, la misma que había traído hace días. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, decidida a irse y Vegeta...él la quedó observando.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó. Realmente intrigado. Bajó la cabeza, Bulma apretó la maleta con las manos.

\- No te interesa. - quiso apartarlo, pero Vegeta la detuvo de nuevo cogiéndola del brazo, la maleta cayó. Bulma hizo una mueca de dolor. Las cosas iban tan mal...

\- Respóndeme.

\- ¡Suéltame! - le gritó ella. Y él lo hizo. La soltó. No quería que tuviera una imagen equivocada de él. Vegeta no era así. ¡No! No lo era con ella, podía serlo con el mundo entero pero menos con la única persona que le importaba. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. - me voy a de aquí.

La garganta de Vegeta volvió a anudarse de tal forma que apenas podía hablar. Y ni siquiera le daban ganas... solo quería gritar... gritar y retroceder el tiempo para cambiar su forma de hacer las cosas, para cambiar su pasado y sus secretos, para cambiar los hechos y las causas, para cambiarse él...

\- Ahora déjame salir ¿vale? ¿o qué? - Bulma hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Que le doliera tanto aquella mirada como todas las que he había dedicado desde que sabía sus secretos. - ¿también vas a obligarme a que me quede?

\- No vas a ir a ninguna parte a esta hora. - le ordenó. Recogió la maleta de Bulma e intentó pasar a la habitación para dejarla ahí, pero ella no se lo permitió.

\- Quiero irme de aquí. - le volvió a decir. - quiero irme, ya...ya no quiero verte ni un solo minuto más...joder...- dijo desesperada y apunto de ponerse a llorar. - ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

\- Necesitas escucharme... - susurró Vegeta. Se volteó para que Bulma no lo descubriera con los ojos húmedos.

\- No quiero escuchar nada. - ella tragó saliva.

\- ¡Tienes que escucharme por favor! - gritó Vegeta. Y Bulma pudo jurar que ese grito se había escuchado en toda la casa. Se estremeció y cerró los ojos, tapándose la cara. Vegeta trató de respirar tranquilo... de mantenerse igual, pero no pudo. Tiró la maleta al suelo con fuerza.

Bulma retrocedió unos pasos. - necesito que me escuches... - le susurró. Ella no lo miró. No debía. No podía. Retrocedió más, tratando de alejarse de él. Pero Vegeta lo único que hizo fue acorralarla hasta la pared, ahí...donde no tendría escapatoria más que acurrucarse en sus brazos. - por favor... necesito que me des una oportunidad...

\- ¿No crees que ya te he dado muchas? - los ojos de Bulma se inundaron en lágrimas. - ya no puedo Vegeta...

\- No te vayas. - se apretó los labios, mientras hacía puños las manos. - te necesito... te necesito Bulma ... - la miró a los ojos, ella también lo hizo. - lo siento... - murmuró, ahora con la cabeza gacha. - no quería decepcionarte más... joder yo...yo no quería perderte mi amor. - levantó el rostro, topándose con el de ella. Bulma estuvo apunto de comerse sus labios, de mojarlos con los suyos, de mezclarlos con las lágrimas que brotaban ahora de sus ojos... pero en vez de eso... no desistió.

\- Tengo que irme. - le dijo.

\- Escúchame... - le rogó Vegeta.

\- No, te he dicho que esto se acabó...

\- No... no... por favor... - Vegeta buscó su mirada, haciendo que ella no tuviera más opción que mirarlo. - perdóname... no quiero Bulma, no quiero perderte...

Volvió a bajar la cabeza. ¿Antes se había sentido así? No, nunca. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Era la primera vez que lloraba por amor. Porque le dolía en verdad. Porque sentía que debía desahogar su jodida pena en varias gotas de agua salada que lo harían sentir bien. Porque no había peor castigo que perder a la única persona que no lo había juzgado al conocerlo.

\- Te amo. - y lloró. Frente a sus ojos. Las lágrimas cayeron. Sus labios se mojaron al igual que sus mejillas. Su mentón quedó empapado. Su lengua por fin pudo probar el sabor de sus propias lágrimas. Y siguió llorando. Y Bulma con él. - te amo mi amor... - dijo debilitado. Podía morir en ese entonces y no le importaría. Ahora entendía que su castigo era ese. Que el destino lo había hecho salvarse tantas veces de una prisión o cosas parecidas, por que sabía que algo peor vendría luego. Alguien que lo enamoraría hasta los huesos y que tendría que perder por sus propios actos...

Sintió que moría por dentro. Que se desvanecía sin fuerza alguna. Hasta que de pronto sintió las tibias manos de Bulma limpiarme las lágrimas...

**************** 


	18. Chapter 18

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 18**

 **Capítulos finales.  
**

Lo besó. Los labios. Las mejillas. La nariz. Y él se dejó besar. Como un bebé. Como un niño que acababan de perdonar, o al menos eso creía. Pero ella no dijo palabra. Nada. Solo siguió besándolo hasta llegar a levantarle la camiseta y tocar su remarcado abdomen. Una erección se formó entre los pantalones de Vegeta. Él la cogió de la cintura. La acarició. Abrazándola de ella y cargándola ligeramente. Sentía una ligera calentura que se paseaba por su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Bulma sobre su piel, acariciándola, tocándolo como solía hacerlo... la besó de nuevo. Y cargándola llegó hasta el filo de la cama, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con sus pies.

La acostó. Ella lo miró. Observó su erección. Grande...tan colosal como siempre, no le sorprendía... pensar que la había tenido entre los labios... sus braguitas también estaban mojadas. Vegeta podía percibirlo. La conocía tan bien. De pies a cabeza. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cada olor de su anatomía.

\- Te amo... - le repitió. Desnudándola con facilidad. Ella se dejó hacer. Cerrando los ojos débilmente mientras Vegeta la tocaba toda. De pies a cabeza. Dejándola sin ropa para él. Para que pudiera penetrarla como quería. Ella hizo lo mismo. Disfrutando de cada segundo de aquel magnífico cuerpo - ¿estás bien? - preguntó Vegeta, ya teniéndola desnuda bajo su cuerpo también desnudo.

\- Sí... - susurró ella por fin. Y no habló más. No habló más por que se pondría a llorar. Vegeta se introdujo en su boca de nuevo, esta vez invadiéndola con su húmeda lengua. Bulma se estremeció. Sintió el glande de Vegeta rozar su entrada. Apretó los labios. Vegeta la paseó de arriba hacia abajo, produciéndole ganas de más, haciéndola extasiarse al punto de coger sus nalgas y apretarlas para que pudiera penetrarla de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Quieres hacer esto? - le preguntó de nuevo. Y es que la conocía tanto que podía percibir que algo le sucedía. Que algo no andaba del todo correcto.

\- Sí. - Bulma le apretó el rostro con las manos, le besó la boca tan desesperadamente que hasta el mismo Vegeta se sorprendió. - hazlo... lo necesito...

Vegeta sintió que parte de las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

\- También lo necesito... - admitió él. Fijando sus labios sobre el cuello de Bulma, los presionó, ella soltó un ligero gemido. - te necesito a ti junto a mí siempre...toda la vida... - entrelazó una mano con la de ella. Bulma le abrazó la espalda con la otra mano, presionándolo, haciendo que sus senos se apretaran sobre su torso... Vegeta gimió involuntariamente. Bulma conocía cada cosa que lo hacía enloquecer. Era perfecta. - perdóname por no ser la persona indicada para ti y... - susurró ahora. Bulma solo reflejó sus ojos sobre los de él. - por ser la persona que más te ame en el mundo...

Vegeta le apretó las caderas con las manos. Las bajó llegando a los muslos de sus piernas, las cogió y las abrió ligeramente. La observó. Diosa. Preciosa y de él... de pronto, su grandísimo pene se hundió entre su feminidad haciéndola gemir repentinamente.

Bulma contrajo las caderas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y aunque todo parecía normal... algo no andaba bien...

************** 


	19. Chapter 19

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 19**

 **Capítulos finales.**

Era imposible no excitarse viéndola así. Desnuda y haciéndoselo mejor...mucho mejor que antes. La cogió fuerte de las caderas mientras ella seguía moviéndose en círculos sobre él. Respiró entrecortado. Vegeta se tensó. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y en disposición a lo que Bulma hiciera. Le encantaba. Todo...todo lo que hacía con su monumental pene, lo muy duro que lo tenía. Entonces sintió que se correría. Cada apretón del coño de Bulma lo hacía rebosar de placer, cada fricción lo hacía tocar el cielo.

\- Oh Dios... sí, sí... - jadeó él. Bulma se movía más rápido. Su húmedo sexo cubría las expectativas de Vegeta. Jamás la había visto así. Cada vez que el pene de Vegeta salía de entre sus entrañas, deseaba que volviera a entrar tan rápido como había salido. La llenaba tanto. Y él estaba duro. Duro como la misma piedra. De pronto ella soltó un soplido. Estaba cansada... se acostó sobre él... Vegeta le acomodó el cabello tras la espalda, ligeramente cubierto por una capa de sudor. Bulma abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? - le preguntó de pronto. Y no quiso levantar la mirada.

\- No quería perderte.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? - volvió a preguntarle. Vegeta respiró hondo. Ese momento tenía que llegar.

\- Yo... yo no sabía lo que hacía... - murmuró tímido. Bulma pasó su dedo índice por los bíceps de Vegeta. Jugueteando con ellos. Sentía melancolía. Mucha... - estaba ebrio... esa noche fue la peor de todas... y yo... me comporté como el más imbécil de todo el mundo joder... lo merezco... merezco que Zarbon me haya odiado tanto... pero tú no tenías por qué pagar por esto. - se inclinó para besarle la frente.

\- ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho?

Vegeta permaneció callado. Ella levantó la mirada.

\- Necesito saberlo.

\- Mis padres están vivos. - le dijo. Frío. Seco. Sin nada de sentimientos. - si te secuestré hace varios meses es por que mi papá estaba organizando el robo más grande... confiaba en mí y necesitaba el dinero para hacer negocios con otras personas. - Bulma se quedó callada.

\- ¿Y donde es...

\- No importa eso. - inquirió él. Le acaricio suavemente el brazo derecho. - no he vuelto a verlo desde la última vez que me dio órdenes. Y no quiero verlo más, simplemente no quiero seguir haciendo lo mismo de antes.

Ella volvió a quedarse callada.

De pronto quiso llorar de nuevo...

Quiso llorar por que debía...por que le dolería lo que haría

Porque solo ella sabía lo que pasaría luego...

Y quizá sería la decisión más dura que tomaría.

Y quizá él se olvidaría de ella...

Pero tal vez...era lo mejor para los dos...

Y él la escuchó llorar. Ahora fue Vegeta quién se posicionó sobre su cuerpo. Las lágrimas de Bulma se soltaron. Y en parte también eran por todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos. Por las cosas que habían vivido. Por lo mucho que había a llegado a amarlo en tan poco tiempo. Ahora lo conocía. Conocía sus debilidades, sus miedos, sus culpas, sus secretos, cada defecto...pero también cada inigualable virtud que tenía. Y es que solo ella, Bulma conocía la verdadera persona que había dentro de él.

\- ¿Me odias? - le preguntó él. Ella no negó ni afirmó nada. Solo se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras Vegeta suavemente volvía a penetrarla...

************************

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta despertó esa mañana. Era uno de los únicos días en los que no se levantaba tempranísimo como acostumbraba. O tal vez sí...tal vez sí era temprano, pero... ¿por qué Bulma no estaba dormida a su lado? ¿Tan tarde podía ser? Abrió un poco más los ojos. Llovía. Y las gotas de lluvia se paseaban por su ventana tan ligeramente como el viento que corría. Y Bulma no estaba. Miró la hora... 6:15 am. Sus manos tocaron la huella de su cuerpo aún en la cama. Su olor se conservaba. Frutas y flores mezcladas. Se levantó, buscando por todo el suelo alguna prenda de vestir que ella le había quitado anoche. Encontró unos jeans. Pero no los de ella... ni su camiseta, ni sus zapatos, ni nada. Y es que ahora entendía que todo estaba vacío. Que no había nada en esa habitación que le perteneciera a ella. Solo eran sus cosas y reliquias viejas. Aunque ahora recordaba...ella había empacado una maleta anoche.

Salió de la habitación entonces. Con la esperanza de encontrar aquella maleta fuera de la habitación, tendida en el suelo después de lo de anoche. Pero no había nada. Las cosas estaban en su sitio. Y era como si todo lo que había pasado ayer no hubiera sucedido nunca. Y siguió caminando. Bulma conocía. tenía que estar en alguna parte, sí...sí, por supuesto. Sus ojos la buscaron desesperadamente, su casa no era tan grande y podía divisarlo todo. Tragó saliva al verla hablar por teléfono en la ventana principal, observando la lluvia y con la maleta en las manos. Bulma se volteó, terminó de dictar la dirección y colgó. Una ligera sonrisa se extendió sobre sus labios y entonces...Vegeta entendió lo que sucedía.

\- Me tengo que ir. - susurró ella...

********+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **Nota: se acerca el final de la segunda temporaada :CC faltan 2 capitulos mas para ser exactos el capitulo final y el Epilogo**

 **( subire los dos ultimos capitulos el mismo dia )**

 **alfin el gran secreto de vegeta fue revelado ¿se areglaran los problemas entre ellos?¿ o bulma se ira? cha cha cha chan !**


	20. Chapter 20

**"Secretos" - Capitulo 20**

 **Capitulo Final  
**

\- Lo siento... - volvió a susurrar ella. Y de verdad tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Se sentía peor de lo que nunca se había sentido antes. Destrozada. Le provocaba llorar. Llorar tan fuerte y que los problemas se acabaran por fin. Que todo volviera a ser como antes. Que todo hubiera comenzado de otra forma. Que su historia hubiera sido diferente...

Vegeta caminó hacia ella.

\- Te...- se aclaró la garganta. - ¿te vas?

\- No quería despertarte...

\- ¿Te vas? - le volvió a preguntar. Directo y sin rodeos. Bulma respiró entrecortadamente, el nudo en la garganta se le hacía más y más grande. Se había dado cuenta que no había dejado de llorar desde que había llegado a Kingston.

\- Sí...

\- ¿Por qué? - y trató de tocarla. De poder sentir por medio de su piel lo que sentía en ese mismo instante. - pensé que...

\- No. - interrumpió ella. - yo... tengo que irme Vegeta, necesito irme a casa de nuevo... - le dijo, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. Observó sus ojos ligeramente húmedos. Acumulando aquellas lágrimas que pronto saldrían. Volteó la mirada. Siempre había odiado que Bulma lo viera llorar. Aunque hasta ese momento...ambos se conocían perfectamente.

\- ¿Vas a regresar...

\- Voy a volver con mi familia. - le aclaró ella. Y entonces...él entendió. Entendió que todo estaba siendo pagado ahora. Que aquellas cosas que había hecho en el pasado se pagarían de alguna forma. No una prisión. No una cá una condena. Si no algo peor que eso. Renunciar a ella. A Bulma. A su secuestrada. A la única persona que lo había visto llorar. A la única persona que le había confiado sus más íntimos secretos. A ella, que la había llegado a amar tanto. Renunciar a ella... saber que volverá con su familia, saber que encontrará a alguien mejor, alguien diferente y mejor que él, alguien que le dará lo que él no, alguien que la hará tan feliz que en muy poco tiempo conseguirá que lo olvide. Entendió que lo estaba pagando ahora. - necesito... - ella se limpió las lágrimas. Vegeta había empezado a llorar y ni siquiera lo había notado. - pensar, no sé... viajar y tal vez luego... podamos volvernos a ver...

\- Estás mintiendo. - Vegeta tragó saliva. Los pómulos se le enrojecieron de lo impotente que estaba. - no vas a volver...

\- Sí lo haré... yo... Vegeta... - lo llamó. Él no quiso mirarla. Apretó los labios y estos empezaron a temblar. - mírame... - la mano de Bulma le acarició el mentón, volteando su rostro hacia el de ella. Él no tuvo otra opción que mirarla. - solo será un tiempo.

\- Dime la verdad. - le dijo herido. Como si aquello se tratase de una traición.- dime que te quieres deshacer de mí al igual que todos, que también vas a odiarme igual que tod...

Los labios de Bulma lo besaron. Vegeta calló. Calló por varios segundos mientras ella se adueñaba de su boca. Mientras jugaba con él y sentía sus lágrimas junto a sus mejillas. Sabía que lloraba. Sintió una de ellas en la comisura de sus labios.

Y él le apretó la cintura, abrazándosela, y la alzó ligeramente haciendo que los pies de Bulma quedaran en el aire. Y no quería perderla. Y no quería que esto acabara así... que esa historia, su historia...acabara de esa forma... Bulma lo tomó de las mejillas. Lo besó de nuevo. Vegeta abrió su boca, y ella introdujo su lengua húmeda. Sus alientos se unieron. Y sus caricias también. Y Vegeta entendió que lo de anoche había sido una despedida... entendió por fin que ella nunca había sido para él, y que el destino...lo había hecho afortunado al ponerla en su camino. La alzó aún más, los pies de Bulma ya ni siquiera rozaban el suelo, ahora estaban tendidos en el aire por la fuerza de Vegeta.

\- No te vayas. - le rogó.

\- Será por un tiempo... - le dijo ella. Pero no lo sabía. En realidad no lo sabía. Solo quería alejarse de todo. De él. De los problemas. Volver a su vida. Volver a su familia.

\- No volverás...

\- Lo haré...

\- Prométemelo... - le besó los labios de nuevo. Y esperó que ella dijera algo. Que le prometiera que volvería junto a él.

Fue entonces cuando la bocina de un taxi se escuchó a las afueras de la casa de Vegeta. Hace un momento Bulma había ordenado uno. Se limpió las lágrimas y Vegeta hizo lo mismo. También había llorado mucho estos días.

\- Oye... - susurró Vegeta, al observar que Bulma había cogido su maleta de nuevo, apunto de irse. Le costaría...joder...todo esto le estaba costando más que ninguna cosa en el mundo. Le rasgaba el alma y el corazón el solo hecho de pensar que encontraría a alguien más. A alguien que podría besar todos los días. Que podría abrazarla y tocar su piel justo como él lo hacía. Tragó saliva... muchísimo recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza...no podía pedirle que se quedara junto a él, no...tal vez lo mejor...sería dejarla ir... que viviera una vida diferente, lejos de problemas y cosas que él vivía continuamente. Ella le dedicó una bonita sonrisa, llena de lágrimas y melancolía. Todo acababa de terminar. Y esta vez... para siempre. - te voy a extrañar... 


	21. Chapter 21

" **Secretos" - Epilogo**

\- ¿Dónde está? - le preguntó Kakarotto. Vegeta se quedó callado. No quería contestarle. Pero era su mejor amigo, debía saber la verdad.

\- Se fue. - dijo él. Y tragó saliva. - quiere ver a su familia por un tiempo y... no se lo iba a impedir...

++++++

El taxista miró por el retrovisor a Bulma. Lloraba. Lloraba muchísimo. Y es que en verdad le había dolido dejarlo de esa forma. Respiró hondo, todo esto... lo había decido ella misma y no se echaría para atrás.

++++++

Kakarotto sacó un Derby, se lo metió a la boca y encendió el cigarrillo.

\- ¿Y va a volver? - volvió a preguntar él. Y esa era la gran pregunta que muchos se hacían. Vegeta bajó la cabeza, callando por varios segundos. - vaya yo...lo siento mucho...

\- Es mi culpa. - admitió él. Kakarotto ingirió el humo por la boca y lo sacó de su garganta hasta el exterior. Volteó la cabeza para mirar a Vegeta. - todo esto es mi culpa...

++++++

\- ¿Está bien? - le preguntó el taxista.

\- Sí, perdone... - Bulma se secó las lágrimas.

\- No, no... no se preocupe. - le dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa limpia. - ¿era su novio?

Bulma asintió. Sin querer decir más. Miró hacia atrás, la casa de Vegeta ya ni siquiera se divisaba.

+++++++

Y se hizo el silencio. La siguiente pregunta que haría Kakarotto, dejaría con la piel de gallina a muchos...

\- ¿Y que pasará ahora? - inquirió él, por última vez.

+++++++

Bulma se acostó sobre el asiento del auto. No entendía porque en ese momento se sentía diferente...sintió que las cosas no terminaban ahí, que apenas y estaban empezando. Tuvo ese pequeño frenesí. ¿Por qué se imaginaba esas cosas justo en ese momento?

+++++++

Vegeta observó el suelo de nuevo, antes de responderle a Kakarotto, aunque sabía muy bien cual sería su respuesta.

\- Ella me conoce Kakarotto... - le explicó Vegeta. - sabe perfectamente que aunque ella no vuelva, yo iré a buscarla hasta donde está. - Kakarotto soltó el humo, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Vegeta. - y esa...es una promesa...

*********************************

***++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Nota: Este es el fin de la segunda temporada de secuestrada, (final muy triste lose😑)no, no piensen que lo iba a dejar asi, hay TERCERA TEMPORADA (espero subirla muy pronto)**

 **la tercera y ultima temporada se llama "Seduceme" e.e, porque ese nombre...no lo se, jeje**

 **Secuestrada [3° temp.#Seduceme -**

" **Seduceme"**

 **No hables. No respires. Él está cerca, y apunto de seducirte de nuevo. Ellos dos volverán a encontrarse, y el deberá luchar por lo que mas ama... Ella sera seducida, por quien no olvida ¿Este juego de seducción, hará que estén juntos de nuevo? & ¿Dejar el pasado atrás?  
**


End file.
